El poder de tu imaginacion
by Shakka DV
Summary: Que pasaria si pudieras entrar a tu anime favorito, podrias intervenir o solo serias un observador...Cap. 6 arriba(al fin)(las nuevas formas de entrenamiento Ñingetsu!)
1. On Toy

Que sucedería si la realidad y un anime se conbinaran?

Que pasaría si una chica normal entrara en su anime favorito?

Podrá intervenir en la trama o solo será una espectadora?

Todas estas interrogantes las contestare en este fanfic, espero que les guste, la verdad es que vengo saliendo de un largo periodo de no poder escribir nada(lo que se dice nada, ni la tarea), estas semanas mi imaginación a estado trabajando de mas( espero que no se me resuelvan las ideas ^_~U).

ATTE:

Shakka D' V.

Para comentarios y sugerencias favor de escribir a:

               hawarsitaD@hotmail.com

EL PODER DE TU IMAGINACION

Capitulo 1: 

On toy?

( Y demás cosas)

By:

Shakka D' V.

=..= son lo que estoy pensando

(…)aclaraciones y comentarios

[…] indica el escenario y otras cosas

-…- indica el dialogo

***Indica separaciones

Nos encontramos en México, en una ciudad llamada Mexicali, localizada en la frontera de México con EUA, para ser mas exactos en el estado de Baja California.

Nuestra historia comienza un día Martes como a las 6:20 a.m., el despertador acaba de sonar, solo se oye una voz gritar

- GLORIA, PAMELA LEVÁNTENSE!!!!!!!-

En el cuarto de a lado dos personas se iban levantando(aquí empiezo a narrar yo ^_^)

- Que hora es-

- Son las 6:28, levántense van a llegar tarde-

Las dos nos levantamos rápidamente 

- Pamela no viste donde deje mi uniforme?-

- Esta entre tus cobijas-

- Solo esta la camiseta y la blusa, y mi falda?-

- No se, oye no as visto mis tenis?-

- Nop-

Pasaron los minutos

- Ya estoy lista-

- Y Gloria?-

- Gloria apúrate-

- No encuentro mi otro teni ni mi cuaderno de biología-

- Tu cuaderno esta aquí abajo-

- Ya voy, ya lo encontré-

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo, baje corriendo por las escaleras(casi me mato), solo alcance a oír lo que me decía mi mama, mientras agarraba un Wafle

- A que hora salen?-

- A las 2:00, Y tenemos clase en la tarde-

- Su papa va a ir por ustedes, nos vemos en la noche-

- Bye ma-

- Adiós-

Salí corriendo de la casa, en el carro ya estaban mi papa y mi hermana esperándome

- Apúrate-

- Ya voy-

Me subí al carro mientras terminaba de ponerme la blusa y me comía el Wafle

- Ya vamonos-

***

Ya eran las 7:10 a.m., faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a la escuela, el trafico estaba imposible, y lo que es peor, iba a llegar tarde a la escuela otra vez (era la 6ta ves en 2 semanas) y me tocaba clase con Quiñones(el profesor de Biología), en otra palabras, aunque me dejara entrar no me iba a quitar la falta(es el colmo, che viejo).

Ya son las 7:15, acabamos de llegar a la escuela, baje corriendo del carro, intentando llegar rápido al salón, estuve apunto de chocar con el prefecto, cruce medio patio para llegar al salón 14, al llegar batalle para que el profe me dejara entrar, pero logre entrar, todo iba de mal en peor, olvide mi cuaderno, y el mugre viejo estaba preguntando, para mi mala suerte me pregunto a mi, yo estaba en blanco, no había estudiado, me pase toda la tarde en la computadora, gracias a dios salí bien librada de la clase(solo con un punto menos, tuve suerte).

Dieron las 7:45, el timbre sonó, salí disparada del salón, corrí hasta el salón 12, tome mi lugar, saque mi inseparable cuaderno y me puse a dibujar, ha pero como buena otaku que soy tenían que llegar una de las enfadosas de mi salón a molestar.

- Ya estas dibujando otra vez, que acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer-

 Eso a ti que te importa Jasso, por lo menos tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, no como tu-

- Así, como que?-

- No me la paso viendo las novelas como tu comprenderás, así que por favor retírate que haces que se me valla la inspiración-

- Ashhhh, al cabo ni quien quiera hablar contigo-

- Lo mismo digo, así que largo, sape, sape, sape-

En ese momento oigo que alguien me habla desde afuera, era mi amiga Gaby(la gaviota)

- Que onda mocosa, que cuentas-

- Nada y tu- 

- Volví a llegar tarde eso es todo-

- Oye ayer hable con el rafa, se paso de menso-

-Y ahora que tarugadas te dijo……..

Siguieron pasando las horas, por fin eran las 6:30 p.m., me libraba de la escuela, por lo menos hoy, al fin iba a llegar a mi casa, a descansar, a prender la computadora, pero o sorpresa, no nos dirigíamos a mi casa, sino a la casa de mi abuelo, lo que me daba chance de bajar cosas de Ranma en el Internet.

***

Acabamos de llegar a la casa de mi abuelo, salí disparada hacia su consultorio(es doctor), prendí la computadora y me interne en la red de redes, estuve buscando en varias paginas sobre Ranma, ninguna me convencía, y así seguí por un par de horas, empece a bajar los juegos y algunos capítulos, todo aprecia normal yo seguía en bobada con las imágenes, cuando la maquina empezó a oler a quemado, me asome a ver los cables, aparentemente no pasaba nada, toque los cables y sentí una fuerte descarga eléctrica, no sabia que pasaba, la descarga me aventó hacia atrás, empece a ver cosas raras, imágenes de algunos animes y todo me daba vueltas, me desmaye.

***

Acabo de despertar, no reconozco el lugar donde me encuentro, definitivamente no es el consultorio de mi abuelo, todo es confuso 

me vuelvo a desmayar.

Pasaron las horas(al menos eso párese), me acaba de levantar, me siento rara, todo el cuerpo me cosquillea, no se donde estoy, de pronto empiezo a oír voces, unas parecen familiares, alguien apárese enfrente de mi, me siento en la cama, veo borroso, busco mis lentes y no los encuentro, ella me los da, me los pongo, veo algo mas claro, volteo a verla, ella es, no lo puedo creer, es AKANE TENDO!!!, salto de la cama.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! = estoy en su cuarto, en Japón, en un anime, yo Gloria Elizabeth Pérez Campos De la Garza(es algo largo ya lo se), como pudo ser =

Ella me ve algo raro

- Estas bien-

- Yo….-

En eso tocaron la puerta

- Pasa-

Era el, mi personaje favorito de manga y anime, Ranma Saotome

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!- salgo del cuarto por la ventana y me escondo en un árbol del patio, todos empezaron a buscarme, estaba en el patio pensando

= Como pudo ser, como llegue aquí, como diablos llegue aquí?, ahora que lo recuerdo. En el Internet leí un articulo que decía que cuando un mangaka creaba un anime, este existía en una dimensión paralela a la de nosotros(como en Roger Rabbit), si esto es verdad, la descarga eléctrica abrió la puerta para esta dimensión, puede ser =

Pasaron los minutos, yo seguía en el árbol mientras los Tendo? Me buscaban, así que decidí bajar del árbol.

[En la casa]

Camine por el patio hasta llegar al comedor(no me acuerdo del nombre), ahí estaban Shoun, Genma, Nabiki y Kasumi.

- Ranma, Akane ya apareció- grito Nabiki, lo que hizo que me doliera mas la cabeza

Kasumi se levanto y me ayudo a sentarme, todo mi lindo cuerpecito me dolía, en eso aparecieron Ranma y Akane que también se sentaron, todos estaban ahí y comenzaron a interrogarme, empezando por Nabiki

- Como te llamas-

Tarde en contestar

-Yo me llamo.. = momento, no puedo decirles como me llamo, si se los digo, sospecharan mas de mi, de por si la forma en la que aparecí es algo rara =-

- Contesta- dijo Nabiki algo enojada

- No la presiones Nabiki, se ve que esta algo aturdida- dijo Kasumi

Ranma y Akane me miraban con desconfianza, por fin hable

- Yo me llamo… me llamo Niki Mitsu- (ese nombre fue el único que se me ocurrió(Niki Mitsu es el nombre de uno de los personajes que yo invente para otro fic), Ranma y Akane seguían mirándome con desconfianza, mientras tanto el interrogatorio de Nabiki continuaba

- Y bien dinos como fue que apareciste de la nada en nuestro Dojo?-

- Lo mismo quisiera saber yo, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en la casa de mi abuelo usando la computadora y luego esta exploto y aparecí aquí-

- Una compu..que?-

 Ranma parecía aturdido ante mis declaraciones

- Pero como puede ser eso?-

- No se, no soy un genio, no lo se todo, además no tengo por que responder tus preguntas, el acusado es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-

- Bueno creo que tienes razón, pero te estaré vigilando-

- Ya basta Nabiki, no tienes por que estarla molestando-

= Vaya hasta que alguien me defiende =

- Akane tiene razón, no tienes por que molestarla tanto-( Kasumi, Kasumi!!!)

- Y bien, jovencita como dices que te llamas-

- Niki Mitsu-

- Eres de por aquí Niki-

- No -

- Bueno en ese caso, puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que gustes, nosotros somos la familia Tendo, ella es mi hija Kasumi, la mayor, ella es Nabiki, tiene 17 y Akane de 16 y ellos son mi amigo Genma Saotome y su hijo Ranma, el prometido de Akane-

=creo que eso ya lo sabia, pero en fin =

- No por gusto!!- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Muchas gracias-

Ya en la noche…

Nos encontrábamos en el Dojo, Ranma y Akane estaban entrenando y me dijeron que los acompañara, yo me sentía algo  incomoda(todavía traía mi mugre uniforme), ellos aun desconfiaban de mi(quien no).

- Niki de donde eres- pregunto Ranma, con un tono serio

- yo… no puedo decirles, es algo complicado-

- Por lo que se puede ver no eres de aquí, verdad Ranma-

- Si, tu ropa es algo rara-

- Si ya lo se, es el uniforme de mi escuela-(che uniforme)

- Así, en que año estas?- pregunto Akane muy amigable

- Estoy en cuarto semestre de la prepa-

- 4to semestre?- los dos no entendieron ni jota de lo que les dije

- Hay se me olvidaba, aquí es diferente-

- Diferente?-

- Que cosa es diferente?

- No nada, 4to semestre equivaldría al año en el que están ustedes, si eso = creo que es mejor tenerlos vigilados, eso es mejor a soportar a Nabiki =

- Mmmmmmm- Ranma aun no se convénse

- Que edad tienes?

- Yo, 16= no puedo decir que 17 porque necesito estar en su salón para vigilarlos, así podré tratar de arreglar las cosas entre los dos, esto es mejor que un fic ajajajajajaja = si 16 acabados de cumplir-

- Enserio te vez mas chiquita-

- Si ya me lo habían dicho-(todo mundo dice que me veo mas chica de lo que soy)

- Y piensas entrar a Furinkan?

- Si, creo que es lo mejor, hasta que encuentre la manera de regresar a mi casa Akane, pero la verdad es que necesito algo de ropa, esto esta algo chamuscado-

- Si quieres mañana vamos de compras-

- Siiiiiiii-

En eso apareció Kasumi

- Niki ahora que me acuerdo esto apareció junto contigo-

Revise lo que era y para mi mala suerte, era mi mochila(ni en estos momentos me puedo deshacer de la tarea, que demonios)

- Gracias Kasumi- 

- De nada, les aviso que ya casi esta la comida-

- Ahorita vamos hermana-

Ranma se me quedo viendo

- Que es eso Niki?-

- Esto? Ah, es mi mochila-

- Que tanto traes adentro?-

- Casi nada Akane-

Empecé a sacar todo(es un cochinero)

- Solo traigo mi carpeta, el libro de matemáticas, un cuaderno, basura, plumas, un lápiz, el borra, un CD player, cd's  y lo mas importante mi cartera- = lo bueno es que ese día cobre algunos prestamos que había hecho =

- Oye y quienes son lo chicos que están pegados en tu carpeta?-

- Ohhhhh, ellos son los Backstreet Boys, verdad que son lindos?-

Akane se sonrojo un poco

- Eh, si un poco-(¬_¬)

- Mira, el de cabello largo y barba de candado es mi lindo y querido Howie, este güero es Nick, el pelos necios es AJ, el es Kevin a mi parecer el de mejor cuerpo y este chaparro es Brian tiene muy bonita voz-

- Y quienes son esos?- dijo Ranma con una voz algo molesta- nunca había odio de ellos-

- Ah es que ellos son de donde yo vengo-

- Mmmmmmm-

=por que será tan desconfiado = 

- y dime sabes algo de artes marciales?-

- Yo? Pues, algo, no mucho-

- Que te párese si practicamos algo-

- Bueno Akane-

= me van a dar una golpiza(O_O help me)=

- Oye Niki, pero puedes pelear con esa falda?-

- Tienes razón Akane, deja me la quito-

Me empecé a desabrochar la falda

- Pero que diablos haces?-

- AH?(O_ o )= se me olvidaba = no te preocupes Ranma, traigo un shorts abajo de la falda-

- Ahhhhhhh-

=Por que me mira tan raro =

- Ya estoy lista = que alguien venga y me salve U_U=

La pelea empezó, y yo conociendo lo salvaje que era Akane me eche a correr por todo el Dojo(Técnica No 1 de distracción Ñingetsu), pasaron los minutos, ya estaba un poco cansada, Akane me acorralo 

= U_U help me =

no sabia que hacer

= Tendré que sacar este buey de la barranca = 

Empecé a pelear, lance a Akane por los aires de una sola patada(O_O, Ranma corrió a ayudarla)

= Pero como lo hice, se supone que es mas fuerte que yo, CLARO!!, se me había olvidado que estoy en un anime y aquí todo lo exageran =

Yo seguía pensando, mientras Ranma ayudaba a Akane.

- Akane estas bien-

- Si Ranma, no te preocupes-

- Quien dijo que estaba preocupado-

= Y vuelve la burra al trigo =

- Debo admitir que eres fuerte Niki-

- Bueno.. pues…haaaaja…Gracias Akane(-_-U)

En ese momento entro Kasumi(me salvo la campana)

- Chicos ya esta la comida-

- Ya vamos Kasumi- dijeron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo

- Comida!!!-

En ese momento salí corriendo hacia la casa, cuando llegue Kasumi ya estaba sirviendo la comida

- Niki siéntate a un lado de Nabiki-

- Si Kasumi-

Tome mi lugar, estaba muy concentrada en lo que Kasumi había hecho de comer, pero aun así pude darme cuenta de que Nabiki me miraba raro, un rato después llegaron Ranma y Akane

- Siéntense a comer chicos-

- Si Kasumi - (por que siempre hablaran al mismo tiempo)

Me les quede viendo un rato, quería molestarlos un poco(solo un poco)

- Que tanto nos vez Niki?-

- Yoooo?, nada Akane, como crees, nada, solo pensaba(con tono pícaro)..que habrán estado haciendo haya afuera ustedes dos sólitos(en voz baja pero aun así entendible)- los dos se pusieron como tomates

- A que te refieres Niki-

- De que Ranma?-

Todos la miraban intrigados

- De lo que acabas de decir-

- Yoooo? No dije nada Akane-

- No te hagas, tu dijiste algo-

- Ya, ya no te exaltes Ranma, no es para tanto, la verdad, si no estaban haciendo nada malo no tienen por que ponerse así, o que, si estaban asiendo algo aya atrás, par de chamacos calenturientos(^_^U)-

Al oír eso Shoun y Genma la interrumpieron

- Oyó eso Sr. Saotome?-

- Si Sr. Tendo, no puedo creer que nuestros hijos al fin se entiendan-

- Si este es un momento de gran felicidad, hay que festejarlo, por favor Kasumi, trae algo para festejar-

- Si papa-

Al oír eso Ranma y Akane me miraron con una cara que parecía que querían matarme(si las miradas mataran),  los dos empezaron a pelear 

- Quien dijo que yo me entiendo con este pervertido?-

- No soy un pervertido, además ni quien quiera estar con esta flaca desgarbada-

- Idiota -

- Marimacho -

Después de que Ranma dijo la "palabra" Akane le estrello la mesa en la cabeza 

- Bueno, yo ya comí, ya bebí, ya no me ayo aquí, muchas gracias por la comida, creo que es hora de que me retire a descansar-

Salí del lugar pero aun asi pude sentir como Ranma y Akane la seguían, llegue al cuarto de Akane y me disponía a revisar mi mochila cuando los dos aparecieron 

- ¿Hola chicos, les pasa algo?-

- Como te atreviste a decir eso-

- No te sulfures Akane, solo fue un pequeño chistorete, y tu Ranma tampoco tienes porque ponerte así - 

Me pare  a su lado y le pegue en las costillas con el codo

- no creí que Akane te desagradara tanto-

Akane puso cara de "QUI COCHA PACHA QUI"

- Bueno….este…yo- Ranma no sabia que decir

- Creo que es mejor dejar esto por la paz, no creen-

- si-

- Tienes razón- Akane se le quedo viendo- ¿que haces Niki?-

- Reviso que mas traigo en la mochila-

Empecé a sacar el cochinero de la mochila, note como Ranma y Akane se asombraban de todo lo que traía en la mochila.

((Por alguna extraña razón en mi mochila apareció mi gorra de la NASA, el libro de cocina de mi hermana y mas dinero dentro de mi cartera; y lo que es mas raro es que eran puros dólares(siiiiiiiii)).

- Oye Akane que te párese sinos vamos de compras mañana por la tarde, ya que salgan de la escuela, necesito algo de ropa-

-Si ¿Nos vas a acompañar Ranma?-

- ¿Yo? Eso es cosa de mujeres-

- Eso no es cierto Ranma, además, yo se que eres el primero en apuntarse cuando Akane va ir de compras-

- ¿Como es que sabes tanto de nosotros Niki?-

- Es un secreto que no puedo decirles Akane, por favor no preguntes, cambiando de tema, ¿vas a venir o no Ranma?-

- Esta bien, iré-

- Bien!! Ya tenemos quien cargue lo paquetes-

- Que dices-

Akane empezó a reírse de la cara que puso Ranma

- No te rías- Ranma miraba a Akane un poco molesto pero ella seguía riéndose

- Entonces, que les párese si nos vemos aquí a las 3:30 p.m., si no me equivoco a las 3:00 salen de la escuela-

- Si-

Ranma salió del cuarto, lo que me daba chance de interrogar a Akane, para poder despejar mis dudas acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos de ellos dos(para que si ya todo mundo lo sabe(¬_¬ Pamela), aunque realmente uno puede saber lo que sienten este par de tontos a leer el manga, pero de todas maneras hay que interrogarlos, digo por si acaso algo llegara a salir mal), pero antes de que empezara con mi interrogatorio Akane me lanzo el suyo.

- ¿Niki como es que sabes tanto de nosotros?-

- Creo que eso ya me lo habías preguntado pero en fin, es algo difícil de explicar, digamos que soy alguien que sabe muchas cosas y que te puede ayudar-

- ¿ayudar en que?-

- Yo se que tu y Ranma están comprometido, que además el tiene otras 2 prometidas y una loca en leotardo que lo persigue, ¿tengo razón o no?-

- me sorprendes-

- Así soy yo- (¬ ¬ )

Las horas pasaron, platicamos de cosas que ni al caso, las dos caímos rendidas, había sido un día un poco agitado, solo un poco.

***

Son las 9:00 a.m. me acabo de levantar, Ranma y Akane ya habían partido hacia la escuela

- Buenos días Niki-

- Buenos días Kasumi-

- Aquí esta tu desayuno, espero que te guste-

- Muchas gracias-

Empecé a comer, realmente tenia hambre, no me importo tener que desayunar arroz, solo comí

- Ya termine, muchas gracias estaba muy bueno-

- Que bueno que te gusto-

Después de comer camine al cuarto de Akane para cambiarme de ropa(Akane me presto algo de la suya), ya que me cambio salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia la escuela .

[en la escuela]

Ya llevo rato en la escuela, he paseado por todos los patios para ver que pex con esto, pero no había nadie, todos estaban en clase así que me dirigí al salón de Ranma y Akane, para investigar como son las clases aquí(he oído rumores de que son muy estrictos)

[En el salón de Ranma y Akane]

(Tuve suerte de que al llegar al salón sonara el timbre del descanso)

- Disculpa ¿donde puedo encontrar a Ranma Saotome?-

- Esta haya atrás con Akane Tendo-

Corrí por el salón hasta donde estaban los dos

-RAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAANE!!!!!-

Los dos se asustaron al oír mi saludo

- Hola Niki-

- Hola Ranma-

- Hola Niki-

- Hola Akane, ¿que cuentan, algo interesante?-

- No nada, oye no se supone que nos veríamos al salir de clases-

- Si lo que pasa es que me aburrí y decidí salir a pasear un poco, ¿Y de que hablaban tan entretenidamente?-

- De nada en especial-

- Mmmmm, bueno esta bien te creo Ranma, oye Akane que ¿te parece si me llevan a conocer la escuela?-

- Esta bien, vamos Ranma-

- ¿Pero yo por que?-

- Dije vamos-

- Esta bien-

- Están seguros de que solo son novios-

- ¿Que dijiste?-

- ¿Yo? Nada-

[En el gimnasio]

Los tres acabamos de entrar al gimnasio, me di cuenta de que se estaba desarrollando un interesante partido de Basketball, no le preste mucha atención ya que Ranma y Akane se estaban peleando

- Degenerado-

- Marimacho-

- Este…Akane….-

- Idiota-

- Flaca desgarbada-

- Oye …Ranma…-

- Pélenme!!!!!!-

- ¿Decías algo Niki?-

- Si Akane, QUE YA DEJEN DE ESTAR PELEANDO Y ME AGAN CASO!!!!-

Después del grito que les pegue a estos dos, solo se oyó como alguien me gritaba

- Hey tu la chica del overol!!!!!-

- QUE!!!!!-

En eso un balón de Basketball me golpea en la cara, mis lentes salieron volando, caí al piso algo adolorida

- Niki, Niki, ¿estas bien?-

- ¿Alguien vio al camión que me atropello?-

- Niki despierta-

- ¿Que? ¿qui cocha? ¿on toy?-

- ¿Estas bien?-

- Creo que si, pero…-

me levante algo enojada y…

- ¿Donde esta el tarado que me golpeo? Díganme para partirle su mandarina en gajos-

Busque por todos lados, a lo lejos vi al tipo que traía la "pelotita" en las manos

- Tu!!! El de la pelotita, estate ahí que te voy a partir tu mandarina en gajos-

Camine hacia la cancha y acto seguido mande a la enfermería a todo el equipo de Basketball ante el desconcierto de Ranma y Akane. Después de pequeño escándalo que arme en el gimnasio, los tres nos encontrábamos en la azotea, comiendo y platicando de algunas cosillas interesantes.

- Estos panes al vapor están deliciosos!!!!-

- Verdad que si Niki-

- Tenias razón Ranma, mis felicitaciones para el chef-

- ¿Que acaso no pueden hablar de otra cosa?-

- Lo siento Akane pero de donde yo vengo la hora de la comida en la escuela es casi sagrada(sobretodo cuando uno no desayuna ^_^)

- Niki tiene razón, la comida es muy importante-

- Bueno ya que piensan eso, que les párese probar algo que yo misma prepare-

Akane le acerca el plato a Ranma mientras este se alejaba lentamente, yo solo observaba esta escena tan familiar.

- Akane aleja eso de mi-

- ¿Por que no quieres probar mi comida?-

- Digamos que…SOY DEMASIDO JOVEN PARA MORIR ENVENENADO POR TU COMIDA!!!!!-

- Si tanto te molesta mi comida, por que mejor no rompemos nuestro compromiso y así todo se acabo ya no tendrás que probar mi comida, a y se me ocurre algo, tal vez te puedas comprometer con Niki, por lo que veo ella comparte tu gusto por la comida!!!!-

- Hey, a mi no me metan en sus problemas maritales!!!-

Justo en ese momento Akane golpea con su mazo a Ranma, el cual sale volando por los aires. Después de eso Akane me voltea a ver con ojos de pistola

- ¿Decías algo Niki?-

- No, yo no dije nada-

- Estúpido Ranma, no se como lo soporto-

- ¿No será por que lo quieres?-

Y volvió la mirada de pistola

- Que?!-

- No nada-

- Estúpido Ranma, yo que me esforcé tanto haciendo este curry-

Y sin saber por que dije algo de lo que sabia que se iba a arrepentir(sobre todo mi estomago)

- ¿Te importa si lo pruebo?-

- No adelante-

- Yo que tu no lo haría-

- Tu cállate Ranma, ella si es buena amiga, no que tu-

- Ya, ya no es para que se enojen mas de lo que ya están, además, puedo comer cualquier cosa después de haber sobrevivido a la comida de mi hermana… -

- Escucha lo que te digo Niki-

- No problem-

tome una pequeña cucharada de curry y la dirigí a mi boca, la saboree lentamente hasta que…

- Que glemo…!?-

- ¿Te pasa algo Niki?-

- Y  todavía lo preguntas después de que probo tu comida, será un milagro si sobrevive-

- Tu cállate Ranma!!-

- Cof, cof, a…a…agua please-

- Aquí tienes-

- Gracias Ranma-

- ¿Segura que estas bien Niki?-

- Si Ranma, realmente no estaba tan malo, solo algo salado-

- Lo dices en serio Niki-

- Si Ranma, digamos que no has probado el espagueti con especies tipo engrudo que hace mi hermana(yo diría mas bien espiedreti)-

- Vez Ranma, no cocino tan mal-

- Cambiemos de tema mientras mi estomago se recupera-

- ¿Que dijiste Niki?-

- Nada Akane-

- Mmmmm-

- ¿Por que pones esa cara de te voy a matar? Yo no te he hecho nada, mejor pónsela a Ranma-

- ¿Por que a mi?-

- Por una simple y sencilla razón…-

Me acerque a el y empese a cantar burlonamente

- "Tu eres el culpable de todas sus angustias y todos sus pesares…"-

- YAAAAAA!!! Ya me hartaron-

- Akane que estas haciendo con ese mazo que se acerca peligrosamente hacia mi linda personita, ¿que no se supone que al que lanzas es Ranma?-

- Si, pero esta vez los voy a lanzar a los dos-

Y lo prometido es deuda, justo en ese momento era proyectada al espacio sideral por el mazo de Akane(debo admitirlo, Nerima tiene una bonita vista aérea.)

[ Un rato después en un lugar no se donde]

- Echen paja que voy pa' bajo-

- No te preocupes Niki esos arboles amortiguaran la caída-

- Tu lo dices por que ya eres experto, pero yo no!!!-

Y justo en ese momento me estrello con el árbol, resbalo por las ramas hasta que caí de centón en el piso

=mi coxis!!!!! =(ahora me va a doler el orgullo un buen rato)

- Ven Niki estamos cerca de la casa, es mejor que no regresemos a la escuela-

- Si-

***

Ya son las 3:30 de la tarde Akane acaba de llegar de la escuela

- Que bueno que ya llegaste Akane, es hora de irnos de compras-

- Ya voy Niki, solo deja que me cambie de ropa, ¿Y Ranma?-

- Esta en el techo-

- Esta bien ahorita bajo-

- Si, oye ¿le hablo a Ranma?-

- No yo lo are-

- Esta bien-

- No tardo-

= Hay algo muy raro en esto, mejor iré a vigilarlos =

Justo en ese momento apareció Kasumi

- Niki-

- Dime Kasumi -

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar a Hanachiyo?-

- = Como si vigilar a Ranma y Akane no fuera suficiente trabajo, ahora tengo que buscar a un mugroso gato, y para colmo soy alérgica a ellos = ¿Hanachiyo? A si, el gato-

- Lo deje en su jaula pero se salio y no lo encuentro-

- Si Kasumi, yo te ayudo-

- Gracias Niki-

- De nada-

Y asi, salí en busca del mugroso gato

[En el techo](esto no lo narro yo)

Ranma se encontraba sentado en el tejado viendo al horizonte, pensando, sin que se diera cuenta Akane se acerco lentamente por atrás y se sentó a un lado de el

- ¿En que piensas?-

- En nada-

- ¿Por que no regresaste a la escuela?-

- No creo que te importe-

- Lo mas seguro es que hayas ido con Shampoo-

- No, no estaba con ella-

[Al mismo tiempo en algún lado a nivel cancha](aquí narro yo)

- ¿Donde podrá estar ese mugroso gato?-

- Miau-

- Ya te encontré mugre gato, ahora solo tengo que subir este árbol-

 empecé a subir el árbol con algo de dificultad

- Es muy alto, por que le tendré miedo a las alturas, pero en fin-

 [En el tejado](narrador)

Ranma y Akane seguían platicando

- ¿Entonces con quien estabas?-

- Con nadie, me regrese a la casa con Niki, y si vas a empezar a regañarme y a gritarme mejor me voy-

Ranma se levanta y empieza a caminar

- Por que te vas, eso quiere decir que si estuviste con ella-

- No, no estuve con nadie, ¿por que no me crees?-

- Será, por que siempre huyes-

- No, es por que tu nunca me dejas explicarte, siempre estas enojada, nunca me das una oportunidad para…-

Akane se levanto enojada, se dio la vuelta, fue tan brusco el movimiento, que perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas, iba a caer del techo

- RAAAAAAAANNNNNNMMMMMMMAAAAA!!!!!!-

Ranma volteo

- Akane!!!-

La alcanzo a tomar de la mano, la jalo hacia el y la abrazo con fuerza, Akane hacia lo mismo, sus corazones latían rápidamente por el susto, podían sentir sus cálidas respiraciones en sus cuellos, no hablaban, no se movían…

[ Y en el árbol]( Aquí empieza una secuencia simultanea y narro yo)

- Hanachiyo, Hanachiyo ven Hana…huuu, ¿pero que es lo que estoy viendo? Esto se pone interesante-

[ En el techo](narrador)

Ranma miro fijamente a Akane, seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, podía sentir su aliento, podía oler su perfume, sus labios se rozaron…

[árbol](yo)

- Neeeeeeee!!!!! La va a besar-

en ese momento se oyó como si una rama se rompiera…

[techo](narrador)

…los dos estaban nerviosos, el dudo un instante, pero había algo que no le permitía soltarla y salir corriendo del lugar, al contrario cada vez se acercaban mas, sus labios se volvieron a rozar…

[árbol](yo)

- Esto ni en el mejor fanfic que he leído, ¿tu que dices gato?-

- ¿Miau?-

Se volvió a escuchar el ruido de la rama

- Uh…Esto me va a doler-

[techo](narrador)

Los brazos de Akane rodeaban el cuello de Ranma, el la rodeaba con sus brazos, sus labios seguían rosandoce, no se atrevían a besarse, se veían fijamente a los ojos, al fin Ranma se había decidido a dar el primer paso cuando…

[árbol](yo)

- Valiendo!!!!  Echen paja!!!-

Y asi empezó una caída libre…

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!-

[techo](Aquí termina la secuencia simultanea)narrador)

…Se oyó un grito desesperado, Ranma y Akane se separaron justo en el momento en el ya podían sentirlos labios del otro en los suyos

- ¿Que demonios?-

- ¿Que fue eso Ranma?-

- Será mejor ir a ver-

- Si-

Los dos bajaron del techo

- Los gritos provienen del árbol, vamos a ver-

- Si-

Los dos se encontraban justo debajo del árbol cuando…

[árbol](yo)

- AHHHHHHH!!!!!!-

(Aquí va una onomatopeya de golpe)

Después de esa caída tan fea(es la única manera como puedo describirla)lo único que pude sentir era un hormigueo por todo mi trasero

- Hay eso me dolió!!! Snif, snif-

- Niki se podría saber que estabas haciendo arriba del árbol-

- Mmm, ha, hola Ranma que nuevas cuentas-

- Responde-

- Yo…pues mira es algo difícil de explicar, lo que sucede es que…

- RESPONDE!!!!-

- Solo estaba buscando al gato!!-

le acerque el gato a Ranma y este cobardemente se puso atrás de Akane

- HAYY!! un gato, aléjenlo, aléjenlo-

- ¿Por que le tienes miedo al gato?( técnica No. 2 del Ñingetsu: tortura psicológica)El es lindo mira…-

- AHHHH, dile que lo aleje Akane-

- Niki deja de jugar con eso-

- Bueno ya pero no te enojes Akane, solo era un simple juego-

- Ya déjalo en paz-

- Solo una ultima cosa Ranma…-

- ¿Que?-

- Mira que lindo-

- AHHHHHHH!!!!-

- Creo que se desmayo-

- Sin comentarios-

- Creo que ya no podrá acompañarnos, tendremos que ir tu y yo solas al centro comercial, pero asi es mejor, podremos tener una platica de chicas-

- ¿Que?-

Fin del primer capitulo

¿Que les pareció este primer capitulo? la verdad es que a mi me gusto mucho(eso de la tortura sicológica estuvo bueno ^_^)

Hoy no tengo mucho que decirles, solo que me hagan llegar sus opiniones a mi mail

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com

Avance del próximo capitulo:

Akane se adentrara en la mística filosofía Ñingetsuista, aprenderá sus secretos y sus mas complicadas técnicas, y lo mas importante se le será revelada la verdad sobre la poderosa "VITAMINA T".

¿Acaso Akane lograra aprender las técnicas especiales del ÑINGETSU?

Todo esto y mas en nuestro próximo capitulo:

"Una platica de chicas"


	2. Platica de Chicas

Que sucedería si la realidad y un anime se combinaran?

Que pasaría si una chica normal entrara en su anime favorito?

Podrá intervenir en la trama o solo será una espectadora?

Antes de empezar con este capitulo quisiera dar una pequeña explicación de lo que es Ñingetsu.

El Ñingetsu es la confinación de diferentes tipos de arte marcial(Yudo, Karate, etc.) y Técnicas avanzadas de distracción. Su filosofía esta basada en tres grandes principios:

SERVIR, PROTEGER Y TAMBIEN COMER

Esta filosofía se rige por 7 postulados

1.- Servir, proteger y también comer

2.- Primero parto, luego aviso

3.- El dinero es dinero

4.- No hay agresión si no hay golpes de por medio

5.- La hueva no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transmite

6.- Siempre trata de sacarle, por que sabes que te lo vas a clavar

7.- Nunca usar sin razón lo practicado, o te va tocar pagar el hospital

Esto fue una pequeña introducción a lo que es el Ñingetsu, si tienen alguna duda ya saben a donde escribirme

ATTE:

Shaka D' V.

Para comentarios y sugerencias favor de escribir a:

               hawarsitaD@hotmail.com

EL PODER DE TU IMAGINACION

Capitulo 2: 

Platica de chicas

By:

Shakka D' V.

=..= son lo que estoy pensando

(…)aclaraciones y comentarios

[…] indica el escenario

-…- indica el dialogo

*** indica separaciones

[En el centro comercial]

Akane y yo nos encontrábamos viendo algunos pantalones

- ¿Que te parecen estos pantalones Akane, verdad que se ven bien?-

- Yo diría que te quedan un poco grandes y se te van a caer-

- ¿Tu crees?-

- Si-

- Naaaa!!!-

- Si tu lo dices-

Mientras yo me media algunos pantalones aproveche para hacerle algunas preguntas a Akane

- Y dime Akane ¿Que hay entre tu y Ranma? Por que digo, están comprometidos pero ustedes no lo han aceptado, por eso no se si hay algún otro tipo de relación entre ustedes dos-

- ¿A que te refieres?-

- No se, tal ves ¿son novios?-

- No, ni loca-

- Mmmmm, dime ¿lo amas?-

- De que estas hablando, yo nunca podría quererlo lo odio-

- ¿Estas segura?-

- Si, el siempre me esta molestando, me insulta, dice que mi comida es un asco, siempre coquetea con otras…como voy a querer a alguien así, lo odio, me cae gordo, es un idiota-

- ¿Segura?-

- Que si, y por favor dejamos de hablar de eso, no quiero ponerme de mal humor-

- Esta bien, ven vamos a ver aquellos patines-

***

Las horas pasaron ahora se nos encontrábamos en una cafetería comiendo una nieve.

- Oye Akane-

- Dime-

- Si no me equivoco ¿Ranma te ha invitado varias veces a esta cafetería, verdad?-

- Si, en verano, después de clases-

me doy cuenta de que emite un leve suspiro, lo que me da la oportunidad de retomar la platica de hace rato

- Akane, ¿Por que odias tanto a Ranma?-

- Ya te lo dije, siempre me molesta, me insulta, nunca quiere comer lo que le preparo…-

- Ah! Creo que ya se de que se trata todo esto, lo que a ti realmente te molesta es que diga que tu comida sabe horrible =Aunque no esta tan equivocado =¿O me equivoco?-

- Pues…yo…-

- Vez yo tenia razón, tu no lo odias realmente, yo diría que lo quieres, pero lo que el dice de tu comida no te deja en paz, por eso dices que lo odias, no es tanto por los insultos y lo de las otras chicas-

- ¿Porque dices eso?-

- Es simple, este es un circulo vicioso-

- No te entiendo-

(Aqui empiesa el circulo vicioso llamado "cuando Akane decide cocinar")

-  Mira te lo voy a explicar, el te insulta, tu te enojas y lo golpeas, el sale volando, después el te pide disculpas, tu no las aceptas, luego el se porta bien contigo, se pone digamos algo cariñoso, te  invita a salir, todo va bien, el deja ver algo mas que su orgullo y tu también, todo marcha sobre ruedas entre ustedes, yo diría que el podría mostrarte lo que hay en su corazón, pero llega el fatídico día en que decides cocinar para el…-

Y los ojos de pistolita aparecen otra vez

- ¿Como que fatídico día?-

- No te enojes, es solo para dar un poco de realismo a mi explicación, además lo es para Ranma, así que déjame terminar-

- Esta bien-

- ¿En que iba? Así, como te decía llega el fatídico día en que se te ocurre cocinar para el, tu muy feliz vas con tu comida adonde esta el, el te saluda con una linda sonrisa, la cual tu correspondes de igual manera, pero todo cambia cuando le muestras la comida, el te insulta, tu lo golpeas, el sale volando, y así este circulo vicioso empieza otra vez y esto es algo que nunca va a terminar hasta que cocines bien, por lo menos para que el ya no huya de tu comida-

- ¿Pero como podré hacerlo?-

- No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí-

- ¿Pero como?-

- No preguntes, solo dime si aceptas aprender-

- Si-

Las dos nos levantamos de las sillas, con el aura de pelea a todo lo que da, muy confiadas

- Vas a ver que con mis técnicas podrás convencer a Ranma de que si sabes cocinar-

- Si, podré hacerlo-

Nuestra aura de pelea crecía mas y nuestra confianza también

- Ahora solo tenemos que ir a comprar lo ingredientes que necesitamos para comenzar con tu entrenamiento-

- Si!!!-

- Vamos!!! Síganme los buenos!!!-

- Vamos!!!-

Y así las dos salimos de la cafetería en busca de un sueño muy lejano

[Al mismo tiempo en casa de los Tendo]

- ¿Que te pasa Ranma?-

- No se Kasumi, de pronto me dieron unos terribles escalofríos y la sensación de que algo malo me va a pasar.-

- ¿Que raro?

- Si, muy raro-

***

Ya es de noche hace rato que Akane y yo llegamos a la casa de los Tendo, desde entonces hemos estado encerradas en el Dojo, preparando las cosas para empezar a entrenar.

Las dos seguimos con el aura a todo lo que daba y la confianza muy en alto

- Ya esta todo listo, podemos empezar, ¿Lista Akane?-

Akane me respondió de una manera muy convincente

- Si!!!-

Las dos estabamos hincadas en el tatami

- Muy bien, para poder empezar primero tengo que explicarte lo que es el Ñingetsu-

- ¿Y que es el Ñingetsu?-

- El Ñingetsu es un arte marcial muy complicado que te permite desarrollar técnicas para poder desenvolverte en tu vida diaria, ¿comprendes?-

- SI!!!-

- El Ñingetsu esta basado en tres grandes principios:

1.- Servir

2.- Proteger

Y por ultimo el tercer principio y el mas importante

Y también comer

Para poder desarrollar sus técnicas tendrás que tener una gran fuerza de voluntad, decisión y sobre todo mucha concentración, con todo esto podrás llegar a ser una maestra en el arte del Ñingetsu, ahora es tiempo de comenzar-

- SI!!!-

(lo que sigue es como una escena de película de Van Dame hay narrador)(en esta esena se supone que es domingo, o sea comensamos el sabado y vamos a terminar domingo por la noche, recuerden que los pobres estudiantes japoneses tienen clases los sabados)

Las horas pasan, las dos practican las Katas, los golpes, los bloqueos, la sensei es severa con la alumna pero ella no se da por vencida, ella la enfrenta con las técnicas recién aprendidas pero no puede hacer nada, su sensei siempre encuentra su punto débil y la derriba.

(Aquí termina la secuencia)sigue el narrador)

Ranma camina por afuera del Dojo, siente curiosidad por lo que están haciendo Niki y Akane, abre un poco las puertas del Dojo para poder ver lo que están haciendo.

[adentro del Dojo]

Niki y Akane están peleando, Akane ataca y Niki se defiende sin mucha dificultad, Ranma las observa con asombro, en eso Niki le da una fuerte patada Akane la cual la hace salir volando del Dojo, llevándose de corbata a Ranma.

[En el patio]

Los dos se estrellaron en el árbol, quedaron inconscientes debido a la fuerza del golpe, pero no fue mucho.

- Creo que lo que tienes en la ceja es sangre-

Akane le respondió algo furiosa

- Cállate Ranma, y déjame en paz-

Se levantaron y ella camino hacia el Dojo, el solo la siguió

[ en el Dojo](aquí narro yo)

Yo me encontraba hincada en el centro del Dojo meditando

=¿Donde abre dejado mi lápiz de dibujo? =( ¬¬ Que meditación tan profunda)

Siento la presencia de Akane

- Tardaste demasiado-

- Lo siento, es que Ranma…-

- No hay excusas, así que empieza-

Siento como Akane corre hacia donde estoy yo, no me muevo, Akane me ataca cuando… la tomo por el brazo y la lanzo contra la pared

- No estas concentrada, no pienses tanto tus movimientos, trata de disminuir tu Ki y ocultar tu presencia, si no logras hacerlo, nunca podrás desarrollar el Ñingetsu-

Ranma interrumpió

- Akane estas bien!!!-

- Ranma no te metas!!! Este es su entrenamiento, tiene que soportar todo-

- Pero no tienes que ser tan salvaje!!!-

- No es tu problema-

- Pero…-

Akane se empezó a levantarse con dificultad

- Ra…Ranma no te metas, este no es asunto tuyo-

- Pe…pero Akane, tu no…-

- Que acaso no me oíste, déjanos en paz!!!-

- Esta bien, me voy, pero las estaré vigilando-

(Aquí hay narrador)

Ranma cerro las puertas del Dojo y se alejo algo pensativo

= Niki es muy fuerte, la forma en que aventó a Akane, como pudo leer sus movimientos...=

Estaba desconcertado

Ya en la noche…

Al fin las puertas se abrieron…

(Aquí continuo yo)

Salí del Dojo con Akane en los hombros, estaba desmayada, Ranma al ver esto corrió hacia donde me encontraba yo

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?-

Tomo a Akane en sus brazos e intento despertarla

- Akane, Akane, despierta!!! ¿Que le hiciste?-

- Nada, solo se desmayo por el esfuerzo-

Ranma miro a Akane, tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo

- ¿Por que?-

- Solo ella sabe por que lo hace, pero si quieres saber pregúntale-

Se podía apreciar como Ranma no sabia que pensar, estaba confundido, no sabia por que, pero lo estaba

- Creo que es mejor que la lleves a su cuarto y cures sus heridas-

No me respondió, entro a la casa y llevo a Akane a su cuarto.

[En la casa](Narrador)

Ya era muy noche, todos estaban dormidos, el había intentado dormir, pero no había podido, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba preocupado por Akane.

[Cuarto de Akane]

Ranma recostó a Akane suavemente en la cama, en su rostro se podía observar un gesto de dolor.

Empezó a curarle las heridas lentamente, nunca creyó que ella pudiera arriesgarse de esa forma sin motivo aparente, eso le dolía, no sabia por que, pero le dolía.

Le puso la pijama, estaba nervioso, nunca había estado en esta situación, regularmente era ella la que lo curaba

***

Es de madrugada al rededor de la 5, Akane acaba de despertar, de frente a la pared, su cuerpo estaba algo adolorido, intento moverse pero algo lo impidió, volteo para saber que era lo que no la dejaba moverse, era…Ranma

Al principio se asusto al verlo ahí acostado, abrazándola, iba a gritar cuando se dio cuanta de que entre las manos de Ranma había vendas…

= El me curo las heridas…=

El se movió quedando boca arriba, Akane lo observo por un rato

= Se ve tan indefenso cuando duerme =

pero el dolor y el cansancio la vencieron una vez mas, se recostó en el pecho de Ranma, el como si supiera que estaba ahí, la rodeo con sus brazos.

***

(Aquí sigo narrando yo)

Ya amaneció, son como las 7:00 a.m., ya había actividad en la casa de los Tendo, Kasumi servia el desayuno, Shoun y Genma jugaban Shogi, Nabiki y yo bajábamos las escaleras, Ranma y Akane aparentemente aun dormían

[ comedor]

Nabiki y yo llegamos a donde se encontraba Kasumi

- Hello Kasumi-

- Buenos días Niki, Buenos días Nabiki-

- Buenos días hermana, oye ¿Ranma y Akane aun no se levantan?-

Interrumpi su platica para dar una explicasion

- Akane y yo terminamos muy tarde el entrenamiento, Ranma se espero hasta que terminamos y luego le curo las heridas a Akane-

Kasumi se quedo algo pensativa

- Los dejare dormir un poco mas-

- Bueno yo ya me voy a la escuela que se me hace tarde, ¿Bienes Niki?-

- No gracias, esperare a Ranma y Akane-

- Bueno, adiós-

- Adiós-

- Que te vaya bien hermana!!!!-

- Gracias!!!-

Y Nabiki se fue…

[Al mismo tiempo en el cuarto de Akane](Narrador)

Había un gran silencio en la habitación, los dos ya estaban despiertos, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el otro ya lo estaba, no se movían, solo seguían abrazándose, pasaron los minutos y Ranma se dio cuenta de que Akane ya estaba despierta y rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por que lo haces?-

- ¿Que cosa?-

- El entrenamiento-

Akane no respondio, se volteo hacia la pared, sin alejarse de los brazos de Ranma. El tenia su brazo extendido, Akane estaba recostada arriba de el, puso su mano arriba de la de el, entrelazando sus dedos.

- ¿Por que no me quieres decir?-

- Es algo dificil de explicar-

Ranma se volteo hacia ella, la brazo, pego su cabeza a la de ella y le susurro al oido

- Promete que no vas a hacer nada que te ponga en peligro-

Akane apreto la mano de Ranma

- ¿Estas preocupado?-

Ranma se pego mas a su cuerpo y asintio con la cabeza, Akane se volteo y lo abrazo

[abajo](aqui vuelvo a narrar yo)

Todos comen muy agusto, pero yo no, quien iba a estar agusto comiendo 2 dias seguidos arroz y pescado, es en estos momentos cuando extraño es espagueti tipo engrudo de mi hermana(U_UPamela!!), pero aparte de eso hay otra cosa que me tenia inquieta

= Es raro que Akane no se haya levantado y por lo que vi Ranma no estaba en su cuarto, lo unico que pudo haber sucedido es que….=

Justo en ese momento me atragante con el arroz

- COF, COF-

- ¿Estas bien Niki?-

- Si, solo me atragante un poco-

le conteste mientras tomaba un poco de te

- Ten mas cuidado-

- Si-

Continue con mis pensamientos

= No creo que ese paresito se atreba ha hacerlo que estoy pensando, aunque el sabado estuvieron apunto de besarse…creo que sera mejor que investigue un poco=

- Ya termine-

- No quieres mas-

- No gracias Kasumi, estoy llena-

Me levante y sali corriendo hacia la parte de arriba de la casa, pero alguien me llamo

- ¿Niki te pasa algo?-

- No solo olvide algo en mi cuarto-

(Se me olvido decirles que despues de que llegamos del centro comercial Kasumi me dijo que podia instalare en un cuarto de los que tienen vacios)

Llegue al cuarto algo ajitada, busque algo que habia comprado en el centro comercial, unos binoculares

= Sabia que los iba a necesitar pronto=

Sali por la ventana del cuarto y me dirigi al arbol que esta a un lado del cuarto de Akane

[Cuarto de Akane](Aqui empieza una secuencia simultanea)

Ranma y Akane siguen abrazados, el acaricia su cabello…

[ Arbol]

- Hay mugres ramas, ya me enrrede, creo que desde aqui se ve bien ¿Donde deje los binoculares?-

[ Cuarto]

- Akane promete que no te vas a arriesgar-

Akane volteo hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Ranma, que en ese momento brillaban mas que nunca

[ Arbol]

-¿Donde estan esos chengos binoculares?, aqui estan-

Empeze a observar el cuarto

- Pero qui cocha estoy viendo…-

= Y luego dicen que no hay nada entre ellos =

[cuarto]

Ranma quito el cabello de la cara de Akane, lo puso detras de su oreja  y acaricio su mejilla

- Te lo prometo Ranma-

Ranma le dio un beso en la frente, la miro fijamente a los ojos

- Akane yo…-

No pudo decir mas, se acerco a ella y la beso

[Arbol]

= ARRRRRRRRRG!!!! SE ESTAN BESANDO,POR QUE NO PUSE MI CROFONOS EN EL CUARTO, AHORA YA NO SE LO QUE ESTAN DICIENDO=(SNIF, SNIF U_U)

[Cuarto]

Los dos siguen abrazados y besandose lentamente, queriendo que no terminara

[Arbol]

= NOOOOOOO!!!!!!¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? NO ESCUCHO NADA=

- Creo que mejor me hacerco-

brinque del arbol hacia la ventana de Akane

- Maldicion se me estan callendo los pantalones…pero mira nada mas, esto se pone interesante-

[Cuarto]

Los dos separaron sus labios, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los volvieran a unir, tras un ultimo beso, mas largo que los demas Ranma volvio a la realidad

- Me tengo que ir-

Akane asintio con la cabeza

Ranma se alejo de los brazos de Akane y se sento en la cama

[Arbol]

= ¿QUE YA SE VA? JUSTO CUANDO LAS COSAS SE PONIAN INTERESANTES =

Yo me encontraba pegada a la pared como una lagartija( Tecnica No 4 "El camaleon")

[ Cuarto]

Akane se puso atras de Ranma, paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo abrazo, el pudo observar la vendas que cubrian sus manos, las vendas que el mismo coloco la noche anterior, las tomo entre las suyas y las beso

[ Arbol]

= QUE ROMANTICO!!!!!=

Me acerque un poco mas para poder escuchar lo que estan diciendo

[ Cuarto]

- ¿Vas a ir a la escuela?-

- Si-

- ¿Nesecitas ayuda para cambiarte?-

 Akane se sonrrojo un poco

- No-

- Esta bien-

- ¿Ranma?-

- Dime-

Ranma acarisiaba las manos de Akane

- ¿Vendras en la noche?-

[Arbol]

= ¿Que es eso de "vendras en la noche"? ¿Que acaso hay encuentros nocturnos? =

abri un poco la ventana para oir mejor

[Cuarto]

- Lo intentare-

Akane puso una expresion de enojo

- Hace dos semanas que no vienes, tienes que venir-

- Esta bien, pero tu sabes por que no he podido venir, no es para que te enojes-

Akane no respondio, Ranma se levanto de la cama y volteo hacia la ventana algo exaltado

- ¿Que pasa Ranma?-

- Hay alguien en la ventana

Ranma se levanto y se acerco lentamente a la ventana

[ ventana]

= Valiendo!!! Viene para aca=

me aleje un poco de la ventana

[ cuarto]

- ¿Quien era?-

- Era solo la ventana que estava abierta-

= No recuerdo haber abierto la ventana=

- ¿Te pasa algo Akane?-

- No-

Akane se levanta y abraza a Ranma, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro

- Dime que vas a venir-

- Tratare, ahora cambiate que yo are lo mismo-

Acariso la cara de Akane y la beso

- Te veo abajo-

- Si-

Ranma salio del cuarto

[ Arbol](aqui termina la secuencia simultanea)

- Pero de que cosas me he enterado, esto cada vez se pone mas interesante-

***

Todo es normal en la entrada del colegio Furinkan, los alumnos entraban a sus jaulas, digo aulas(aja jajaja ^_^U), pero a lo lejos algo pasaba.

[a lo lejos]

Ranma y Akane corrian desesperadamente hacia la escuela, yo trataba de seguirles el paso

= Voy en patines y ni asi los alcanzo=

- Akane eres una tonta, por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde-

- Mi culpa!!!-

- Si, si no te hubieras levantado tarde…-

- Disculpame, pero si mal no me acuerdo yo fui la que te desperto, asi que el que se levanto tarde fuiste tu-

- Pero si tu no te hubieras levantado tarde, yo no me hubiera levantado tarde-

Mientras estos dos se peleaban yo trataba de alcanzarlos mientras pensaba

= Esto es raro ¿Que no se supone que hace media hora estaban muy cariñosos en el cuarto de Akane? Insisto esto esta muy raro=

- TONTO!!!!-

Ranma le saca la lengua y dice la "palabra"

(Esto es en camara lenta)

- MA-RI-MA-CHO !!!!-

(Aqui todo es normal)

Despues de eso, Akane estrello a Ranma en un poste

Pase por un lado y le dije

- Tu te lo buscaste-

El solo se me quedo viendo, avance hacia donde se encontraba Akane

- Hey tu-

- ¿Que?-

- Pon atencion-

- ¿Que pasa Niki?-

- Nada, solo pensaba en algo-

- ¿Que cosa?-

- Como puede ser que despues de que Ranma te curo las heridas anoche, tu lo hayas estrellado contra el poste-

- ¿Como sabes que…?-

- Vi cuando te llevo a tu cuarto- y en voz baja dije- y que no salio de ahi en toda la noche-

- ¿Que dijiste?-

- No, nada-

Akane se quedo algo pensativa, en eso aparecio Ranma

- ¿De que hablan?-

- ¿Que no se supone que estabas muerto?-

- Que chistosa, ¿Te pasa algo Akane?-

- No-

Akane pasa su mano por la venda de su cabeza, al verla Ranma bajo de la cerca

- ¿Te duele? ¿Te sientes mal?-

- No, estoy bien-

Los dos se detuvieron, al darme cuenta, me detuve y regrese

(NOTA: se supone que ando en patines)

- ¿Paso algo Ranma?-

- No-

Aunque dijo que no pasaba nada, yo pe pude dar cuenta de que eso no era verdad

= Quien no, si Ranma tenia una mano en el rostro de Akane y ella su mano en la mano de Ranma, con una cara de "enamorados happy flower" son mas que ovios =

- COF, COF-

No me prestan atencion

- Dije COF, COF!!!-

No responden

- YA DENSE UN BESO!!!!!-

Y al fin reaccionaron

- ¿Dijiste algo Niki?-

- No nada (¬ ¬U)

Ranma voltea a ver una vez mas a Akane

- ¿Segura que estas bien-

- Si-

Yo solo los observaba

=Ya me artaron estos dos =

- Creo que sera mejor que me valla y los deje solos-

- Hey Niki espera-

- ¿Que quieres Ranma?-

- ¿Por que te vas?-

- No quiero llegar tarde-

- En un momento te alcanzamos-

- Solo una cosa-

- ¿Que?-

- Son un par de mentirosos-

Y asi me fui, Ranma se quedo con cara de WHAT?

***

Es la hora del almuerzo, nos encontramos en la azotea.

Yo estoy algo seria y Ranma y Akane me miran raro

- ¿Niki te sientes bien?-

No le respondi a Akane

- Yo creo que ya le hizo efecto la comida que le diste el otro dia-

- Callate Ranma!!-

El al ver que no reaccionaba trato de sacar ventaja

- Ya que no responde-

- Alejate de mis panes al vapor Ranma-

- ¿Que no estabas muerta?-

- No, pero tu lo estaras su no alejas tus manos de mi comida-

- Ranma deja la comida de Niki-

- Pero ella no se la va comer-

- ¿Por que crees que no me la voy a comer?-

- Porque no la has tocado-

- El burro hablando de orejas, tu no le has dicho a Akane que la quieres y aun asi te vas a casar con ella-

- Yo no me voy a casar con ese fenomeno pervertido-

- Aja, si como no-

El silencio impero en el lugar, yo seguia con los ojos cerrados, meditanto(si tu como no)

- ¿Ranma podrias dejarnos solas?-

- Pero…-

- Que te largues!!!!-

Y asi mande a volar a Ranma por el bello espacio aereo de Nerima

- ¿Niki por que hiciste eso?-

- Es hora de continuar con tu entrenamiento-

- ¿Aqui?-

- Si-

Me levante, saque una pequeña parrilla, tortillas, queso y una espatula.

- ¿Para que es eso Niki?-

- Te voy a enseñar el secreto de la "Vitamina T"-

- ¿Vitamina T?-

- Si, esta vitamina se basa en los tres grandes grupos alimenticios de los mexicanos-

- ¿Grupos alimenticios? ¿Cuales?-

- Las 3 T, Tortas, Tacos y Tamales, pero a falta de tiempo y otras cosas quitaremos lo tamales y pondremos las tortillas-

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer?-

- Usaremos el tercer grupo alimenticio y haremos una "Quesadilla"-

- ¿Que es eso?-

- Es como un Okonomiyaki pero de queso-

- ¿Y como se hace?-

- Es muy facil, solo observa:

(Todo esto sucede mientras preparo la quesadilla)

Paso 1:

Se calienta la parrilla a una temperatura adecuada

Paso 2:

Ya que esta esta caliente, se calientan las dos tortillas

Paso 3:

Ya que estan calientes, se agrega queso entre las dos tortillas

Paso 4:

Se saca la quesadilla una vez que el queso este derretido

Y listo aqui esta la quesadilla, ¿Quieres un poco?-

Parti la quesadilla a la mitad y le di un pedaso

- Que rico!!!-

- Verdad, esta es una de mis comidas favoritas(y de las unicas que se hacer)-

En eso Ranma aparecio

- ¿Que comen que huele tan rico?-

- Quesadilla-

- Quesa…¿que?-

- Es una comida de donde viene Niki-

- Si eso es y esta muy rica ¿quieres?-

- A ver-

Ranma prueba un poco y…

- Esta muy rica, quiero mas-

- Ya no hay, pero Akane va a preparar mas-

- ¿Yo?-

-¿Ella?-

- Si-

Akane empezo a preparar todo, aparentemente iba bien, paso por paso, pero por alguna extraña razon todo exploto.

Los tres estabamos recargados en la cerca tratando de tomar aire

- ¿Alguien sabe que fue lo que paso?-

- No-

- Nunca habia visto que una quesadilla explotara, ¿Que fue lo que hiciste Akane?-

- No se-

-¿Usaste tu KI?-

- Creo que si-

- Con razon, no lo vuelvas a hacer-

- Esta bien-

Mientras yo regañaba a Akane, sucedieron 2 cosas:

Suceso No. 1.-

Aparecio Shampoo…

- Nihao Ranma!!!!-

= Ya aparecio la loca china de los bonboris=

Shampoo abrazo y beso a Ranma ante una mirada atonita de Akane y yo…sin comentarios

- Shampoo alejate de mi!!!-

Shampoo se alejo un poco de Ranma con cara de no rompo un plato

- Ranma no querer estar cerca de Shampoo?-

Y es apartir de aqui donde todo empeoro y yo me di cuenta de algo

- Yo…no quise decir eso…lo que pasa…es que yo…-

= Dios que acaso no le puede desir un simple "no te me acerques, por que yo quiero a Akane" creo que es mucho pedir de este tonto"=

Observe detenidamente a Akane que tenia la venita apunto de estallar, vi como el maso aparecia de la nada

= Pero que es esto, creo que acabo de descubrir el secreto del maso=

Akane se acerco a Ranma y lo mando a volar con todo y loca de los bonboris

Suceso No. 2.-

Hubo una explosion en el patio de la escuela…

Solo se oyo lo que gritaban

- ACABAN DE DERROTAR A KUNO!!!!-

Al oir eso Akane y yo bajamos rapidamente a ver que era lo que pasaba

[en el patio]

Habia mucho humo, aparentemente habia sido una explosion de ki, como la de la azotea…

Akane y yo nos acercamos un poco, en ese momento Ranma cayo del cielo con Shampoo en sus brazos, justo enfrente de Akane

= Dios y ahora que=

- Todavia sigues con esa!!!!-

- No Akane, espera, NO!!!!-

Akane estaba aponto de golpearlo cuando…

Chico1: MIREN!!!! El humo se despeja

Chico2: Quien es?

Chico3: Es una chica

Al oir eso voltie

- QUE!!!-

= No puede ser… es ella…pero como?=

Akane y Ranma vieron mi cara de espanto

- ¿Que pasa Niki?-

- Na…nada-

Yo me alejaba lentamente

- Parese que viste un fantasma-

- Masomenos Akane-

=Que no me vea, que no me vea=

Me escondi atras de Ranma, pero era demasiado tarde, ya me habia visto

- Ya te vi, no trates de esconderte-

= Demonios =

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que sin hacer ningun movimiento desaparecio…

[lugar donde se encuentra Ranma](aqui hay narrador)

Ranma volteo a ver a Niki, pero ya no estaba, habia desaparecido, al igual que la chica misteriosa

- ¿ Y Niki?-

Fin del segundo capitulo

Al fin pude terminar de escribir este segundo capitulo, la verda es  que me esta quedando bastante largo, no crei que fuera tanto, pero en fin, solo espero que les guste, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo…

¿Miki o Niki?

Para comentarios y sugerencias escriban a:

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com


	3. Miki o Niki

Que sucedería si la realidad y un anime se conbinaran?

Que pasaría si una chica normal entrara en su anime favorito?

Podrá intervenir en la trama o solo será una espectadora?

Aqui me tienen de nuevo con el tercer capitulo de este fic, la verdad es que me he tardado bastante en escribirlos, pero es que me han estado dejando mucha tarea en la escuela, lo que me impide usar la computadora para otra cosa que no sea la tarea(eso de estar en la capacitacion de informatica requiere de mucho tiempo enfrente de la computadora), solo espero que les guste y por favor no se impacienten si no aparese pronto el cuatro(la verdad es que ya lo tengo escrito en el cuaderno, pero no he podido pasarlo al word ^_^U je je je)

ATTE:

Shaka D' V.

Para comentarios y sugerencias favor de escribir a:

               hawarsitaD@hotmail.com

EL PODER DE TU IMAGINACION

Capitulo 3: 

¿Miki o Niki?

By:

Shakka D' V.

=…= son lo que estoy pensando

(…)aclaraciones y comentarios

[…] indica el escenario y otras cosas

-…- indica el dialogo

***Indica separaciones

Aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta de cuando me ataco, todos volteaban desconcertados, no sabian lo que pasaba

[en el cielo]

- Que te pasa por que te pones asi?-

- MUERE!!!!!-

- No te sulfures!!!, se te va a derramar la bilis(otra vez)-

La pelea continuaba(al puro estilo DBZ), un golpe por aqui, una patada por alla, en conclucion nos estabamos partiendo nuestra mandarina en gajos…

Sin previo aviso me dio una patada en el estomago arrojandome al suelo…

[en el suelo]

Chico1: Miren!!!!

Chico2: Algo viene cayendo!!!

[Cielo]

- Echen paja!!!!!-

La chica empezo a acumular una gran cantidad de energia entre sus manos, mientras tanto yo seguia cayendo, todo mundo corrio para evitar que cayera arriba de ellos, no paso mucho tiempo para que mi cuerpo se impactara con el suelo, ya en el suelo me levante un poco para ver a la chica, solo pude ver la bola de energia aproximarse a mi.

[Narrador]

Ranma quedo sorprendido al ver la bola de energia que se acercaba al suelo, tomo a Akane entre sus brazos y salio corriendo de ahi

[cielo](aqui narro yo)

La chica tenia su ki al maximo, despues de haber lansado la primera bola lanzo otra provocando que me un diera mas en el piso haciendo un gran oyo

=Creo que esta enojada=

Bajo y se puso enfrente de mi

- Ahora vas a pagar por lo que hiciste-

Yo respondi aventandole una bola de energia a la cara y sali corriendo

- No huyas covarde-

- Solo protejo mi vida-

Yo corria por todos lados mientras ella me bombardeaba(tiene un caracter algo dificil)

- Por que no te calmas y platicamos-

- NOOOOO!!!!-

Me dio una patada en la espalda y me tiro al suelo, me lanzo dos golpes a la cara pero los detuve con las manos, lo que nos dio tiempo de calmarnos

- ¿Tu tambien?-

- Si-

- ¿Como?-

- La video-

- ¿Estas enojada?

- Si-

- ¿Por lo del poster?-

- No…¿Que poster?-

- No, ninguno?-

- ¿Que hiciste? Habla-

- Yo no hice nada-

La lanze y sali corriendo, pero…

Me agarro de los pantalones y me detuvo

- De los pantalones no, que se me caen-

- ¿De que poster hablas?-

- De ninguno era una broma-

Me agarro por el cuello y me aplico una llave

- HABLA!!!!-

- N…no-

Le rompi la llave y le aplique otra

- Sueltame-

- Solo si me dejas en paz-

- No…hasta que confieses-

Rompio la llave y empezamos a pelear como Ran-chan y el panda

- ¿Que le hiciste a mi poster?-

- Nada y ¿Tu por que me atacaste?-

- Rompiste la foto del Brian-

- Yoooo?-

- Si-

Ranma y Akane se acercaron lentamente, yo le aplicaba unos cebaditos en la cabeza cuando Ranma empezo a interrogarnos

- Niki ¿Se conocen?-

Las dos volteamos a velos con ojos de pistola y al mismo tiempo le gritamos

- NO TE METAS!!!!-

Lo golpeamos y salio volando, mientras nosotras seguiamos peleando. Pasaron los minutos y Akane se molesto

- YA CALMENSE!!!!!-

Acto seguido saco su maso y nos ataco, por suerte pudimos evitarlo

- ¿Que paso?-

- Creo que se enojo por que golpeamos a Ranma y por lo que veo todavia sigue noqueado-

- Mmmmmm, no devimos darle tan fuerte-

- Sip, tienes razon-

Akane interrumpio

- DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO!!!-

- Nosotras de nada-

Me levante y camine hacia Akane lentamente(todavia traia el mazo en sus manos)

- Mira Akane no es para que te sulfures, solo fue un leve golpe el que le dimos a Ranma-

- ¿Golpe?-

- Si, mira-

Señale a Ranma, que estaba incrustado en el arbol, ella reacciono

- RANAMA!!!!-

- Creo que no se habia dado cuenta-

- Tienes razon-

***

Ya es la hora de la salida, los tres caminábamos hacia la puerta de la escuela cuando algo se interpuso en nuestro camino

- ¿A donde van?-

- Ah, eres tu-(¬¬)

- Si, soy yo-(¬¬)

- Vamos a casa de ellos-(¬¬)

- Ya veo-(¬¬)

- ¿Vienes?-(¬¬)

- Si- (^-^)

- Vamos-(U_U snif, snif)

Después de esta amistosa platica Ranma y Akane se quedaron on cara de WHAT? ^_~U

[Varios minutos después en el Dojo]

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, ella y yo nos encontrábamos en el pasillo aclarando algunos puntos...

- QUE LE HISITE A MI POSTER!!!-

yo estaba estampada en la pared tratando de respirar

- Yo...no..le...hice nada...asi que...dejame...RESPIRAR!!!-

Le di un golpe y la mande a volar

[En el comedor]

Todos estaban sentados tratando de comprender lo que pasaba, cuando aparecimos peleándonos

- YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO LE HICE NADA!!!-

- MENTIROSA!!!-

En eso Kasumi se acerco a nosotras

- ¿Estan bien?-

- Si- 

dijimos al mismo tiempo((chequen esto, dijimos que bien por que estabamos en la siguiente posición: Las dos agarrandonos del cuello, aplicándonos una llave y a la vez tratando de romperla)si a eso se le puede llamar bien)

Ella logro romper la llave y me mando a volar hacia donde estaban todos, me levante para atacar cuando...

- YA ESTENSE QUIETAS!!!-

Era Akane que se habia enojado un poco(¬¬ si como no)

- Bueno ya pero no te sulfures Akane-

- Podrias decirnos quien es ella-

- Esta bien, hey tu ven pa' ca'-

- Ya voy-

- Siéntate aquí y estate quieta-

- Si-

Nabiki interrumpio

- Tanto pleito para que con esto la calmara, vaya par-

- Eso no te importa Nabiki-

- Dejame le parto su mandarina en gajos-

- Dije que te quedaras quieta-

- Bueno ya, pero no te enojes-

- Niki podrias decirnos que pasa-

- Si, Sr. Tendo-

- Te escuchamos-

- Veran..como les explico, es algo difícil, este...-

- YA!!!-

- Bueno ya voy-

- Prosigue-

- Ella es mi...mugre, odiosa, enfadosa, molesta, histerica...-

Me da un sape en la cabeza

- Ya parale, que si yo dijera lo que eres...-

- Bueno ya... ella es mi hermana-

- TU HERMANA!!!-

Gritaron todos

- Ahora comprendo el parecido, ¿Son gemelas?-

- No Kasumi ¬¬U-

- ¿Y como te llamas?-

- Me llamo Pa...-

Le tape la boca(no valla a meter las 4)

- Se llama...=Como se llama, no puedo decir que se llama Pamela, si no van a sospechar mas de lo que ya sospechan, pero si no..= Mi...Miki, si Miki-

Me volteo a ver con cara de WHAT? Y en secreto me dijo...

- ¿Cómo que Miki?-

- Si, te lo explicare...-

Nos volteamos y saque un pequeño pizarron

- ¿Qué es esto?-

- Es la explicación-

- Explica...-

- Checa, cuando yo llegue, les dije que me llamaba Niki, para que no sospecharan nada, captas-

- Capto-

- Prosigo... y les dije que tenia 16 para vigilar a este paresito, tu sabes, para que no hagan cosas malas...-

- Aja si como no ¬¬-

- Continuo...si dices que tienes 16 diran que somos gemelas, lo cual desmenti hace rato, por lo que tendras que decir que tienes 17 y vigilaras a Nabiki, entendiste-

- Si pero...-

- ¿Pero que?-

- Por que Miki, ni que fuera raton tu-

- Por que fue lo unico que se me ocurrio y ademas se oye bien, Niki à Miki captas ^_^-

- ....- ¬¬U

Regresamos a nuestro lugar

- ¿En que me quede?-

- Nos decias el nombre de tu hermana-

- Asi, ella es Miki-

- Si yo soy Miki, la hermana mayor de Niki-

El Sr. Tndo interrumpio

- ¿Qué edad tienes Miki?-

- Tengo...-

Se acerco a mi(todo esto es en voz baja)

- ¿Qué edad tengo?-

- 17 Tonta-

Regreso a su lugar

- Tengo 17 años-

- Supongo que entraras a Furinkan-

- Si-

- Disculpe Sr. Tendo-

- Dime Niki-

- Creo que seria mejor que valla de compras con Miki, necesita algo de ropa-

- Tienes razon vayan-

- Si-

- Miki espera-

- Dime Akane-

- Dejaste esto en la escuela-

- MI MOCHILA!!!-

- ¿Que tanto traes mocosa?-(asi le digo yo J)

- No se revisemos-

Abrio la mochila y empezo a sacar todo

- Mmmmm....solo traigo mi cuaderno de dibujo, plumas, mi tarea, una laptop^_~, una mini tele ^_~U...¿Qué es este monton de cables?-

- MI NINTENDO!!!-

- Valiendo U_U-

***

Han pasado algunas horas desde que mi che hermana llego, nos encontrábamos en el centro comencial comprando algunas cosas

- ¿Ya compraste tu ropa?-

- Si-

- Bien ahora vallamos a la seccion de electrónica-

- ¿Que vas a comprar Niki?-

- Algunos cables para conectar un monitor-

- ¿A quien vas a espiar?-

- A Ranma y Akane-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Esa es una buena pregunta J-

- No entiendo-

- Si mira, ellos durmieron juntos anoche-

- QUE!!!!-

- Sip, Sip-

- Enserio y esta noche se van a ver-

- Ya entiendo-

- Pero aun tengo una duda-

- ¿Cuál?-

- ¿Digital o a la antigüita?-

- Mmmmmm...Antigüita-

- Esta bien-

***

Miki y yo acabábamos de regresar a la casa, teniamos algo de prisa para conectar todos los aparatos, pero primero debiamos averiguar que onda con Ranma y Akane

- Kasumi-

- ¿Dime Niki?-

- ¿Estan Ranma y Akane?-

- No, fueron con el Dr. Tofu-

- ¿Y eso?-

- Parece que Ranma se lastimo otra vez?-

- Yo diria que lo lastimaron, ¿no crees Miki?-(esto es en voz baja)

- Hey, jijijijiji-

- ¿De que se rien?-

- De nada Kasumi-

- Fue un chiste local-

- Oye Kasumi nos podrias avisar cuando lleguen-

- Si Niki-

- Vamos a estar en el cuarto acomodando unas cosas-

- Si, yo les avizo-

[Unos minutos después en el cuarto de Akane]

Me encuentro en un lugar que conozco muy bien, no a la perfección , pero lo suficiente como para andar por aquí, ya que Sasuke nos lo mostro bastante a lo largo de la serie, el techo.

#Estas lista Niki#

#Lista#

Continuara.....

Por fin eh terminado el tercer capitulo(vaya que me tarde) espero que les guste, auque me quedo bastante corto(9 hojas aprox) Bueno los dejo por que voy a empezar con el 4 adios


	4. Operacion Otaku

**Que sucedería si la realidad y un anime se combinaran?******

**Que pasaría si una chica normal entrara en su anime favorito?******

**Podrá intervenir en la trama o solo será una espectadora?******

**Aquí me tienen de nuevo con el 4to capitulo de este fic, la verdad es que me he tardado bastante en escribirlos, pero no se preocupen acabo de salí de vacaciones y tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir, solo espero que les guste y por favor no se impacienten si no aparece pronto el quinto.******

**ATTE:******

**Shakka D' V.******

**Para comentarios y sugerencias favor de escribir a:******

**               hawarsitaD@hotmail.com******

**EL PODER DE TU IMAGINACION******

**Capitulo 4:**

**Operación Otaku**

**By:******

**Shakka D' V.******

**=…= son lo que estoy pensando******

**(…)aclaraciones y comentarios******

**[…] indica el escenario y otras cosas******

**-…- indica el dialogo******

*****Indica separaciones******

#Estas lista Niki #

#Lista #

#Doy por comenzada la operación Otaku #

Al oír eso me deslizo suavemente al interior del cuarto de Akane, solamente sostenida por una cuerda, voy vestida toda de negro, como si se tratase de una escena de la película de misión imposible.

#Donde coloco las camaras #

#Según estos planos los mejores lugares son la cabecera de la cama, en las 4 esquinas, el marco de la puerta, la ventana, el escritorio, pero si quieres puedes ponerlas donde se te haga mejor #

#OK #

Seguí las instrucciones cuidadosamente, coloque las cámaras por todo el cuarto cuando...

#Cuidado alguien se acerca #

#Ya voy, pero todavía me falta una camara #

#Que salgas #

#Pero...#

#SAL!!!#

#Ya voy, Ya voy #

Empecé a subir por la cuerda pero por asares del destino esta se soltó, haciendo que cayera

#HAYY!!!#

#¿Que paso?#

#Me cai U_U snif, snif#

#Sal de ahí #

#Ya voy #

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, era Kasumi, salte amarrándome del pedacito descubierto del techo, tratando que no me viera, un poco de tierra cayo cuando intentaba subir, Kasumi volteo para arriba, pero afortunadamente logre subir antes de que me viera

- Hay que limpiar el techo-

Yo solo esperaba que se fuera para poder salir y terminar con las cámaras

#¿Que paso?¿Ya se fue?#

#No #

#Apúrate que todavía tienes que conectar los cables en el techo #

#¿Qué quieres que haga? No soy yo la que tiene la culpa #

#Luego terminas eso, ve al techo y conecta los cables #

#Ya voy, ya voy, como tu no tienes que hacer nada #

#Ya cállate y ve #

#Ya, ya #

[Varios minutos después en el techo]

#¿Cómo va todo?#

-Charali rala-

#Hey contesta!!!#

- Asaya ga sugiru kimi ga inatsu...-

#GLORIA!!!!!#

- Que?-

#CONTESTA!!!#

#Mande?#

#Por que no contestabas?#

#Err....mmm....yo traía puestos los audifonos #

#Deja eso y apurate #

#Ya voy, esto toma su tiempo, tengo que tomar el cable correcto, por que la señal se puede cruzar con la de la tele de abajo o me puedo electrocutar #

#Si, si, por mi haslo #

#Callate #

En eso Ranma y Akane venían entrando

#Ya llegaron #

#Termina con eso #

#Si #

Empecé a juntar los cables y sin darme cuenta tome los equivocados

- AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

#Que paso?#

Debido al voltaje de los cables salí volando, pero como estaba enredada en ellos quede colgando del techo...

[Un rato después]

- Gloria, Gloria, despierta-

- 5 minutos mas-

- QUE DESPIERTES!!!!-

- Hay mi cuerpecito-

- Gloria ya deja de lloriquear-

- ¿Quién es Gloria?-

Las dos volteamos a ver quien era

- Akane hola-

- Quien es Gloria?-

- Gloria? Niki conoces a alguien llamada Gloria? Yo no y tu?-

- No-

- Akane debiste confundirte-

- Sip, Sip-

- Ella es Niki, yo soy Miki, aquí no hay ninguna Gloria-

- Nop, no la hay-

- Mmmmmm-

- No seas tan desconfiada, verdad tu-

- No me sacudas que me duele mi lindo cuerpecito-

-¿Por qué estas colgada Niki?-

- Este yo...estaba sacando una conexión para mi nintendo y me dio toques, y aquí me ves-

- Mmmmmmm-

- Dime Niki, ¿por que este parecito es tan desconfiado?-

- No lo se Miki-

- Ya dejen de bromear!!!-

- No te sulfures Ranma-

- Ella tiene razón, se te puede derramar la bilis-

- Y créeme que eso no te va a gustar, yo se lo que se siente-

- Ja, ja, ja-

- Oigan-

- Ranma no te enojes, fue solo un chascarrillo-

- Oigan-

- No te enojes- Decía Miki mientras le picaba las costillas a Ranma, en tanto Akane empezaba a sacar su aura de batalla

- Oigan-

- No te enojes-

A Ranma se le estaba empezando a botar la venita

- YA DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!-

- Uy, bueno ya, pero no te enojes-

- YA ESTENSE EN PAZ LOS DOS!!!!-

Ranma y Miki al mismo tiempo

- Uy, bueno ya, pero no te enojes-

Y a mi se me salto la venita

- ALAGUNO DE USTEDES TRES PODRIA AYUDARME A BAJAR DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!-

- Dijiste algo Niki-

- QUE ME BAJES DE AQUÍ TARADA!!!!!-

- Bueno ya, pero no te enojes-

- Apúrate-

- Ya voy-

La chenga de mi hermana empezó a jalar algunos cables

- Cu...cuidado que me estas ahorcando-

- Cállate y quédate quieta-

Mientras ella jalaba yo me ponía cada vez mas morada

- Oye Miki...-

- QUE!!!!-

Grito mientras jalaba los cables

- Malditos cables-

- Creo que Niki se esta asfixiando-

- Que se aguante eso le pasa por jugar a la electricista-

- Pero...-

- Pero nada Akane-

Pasaron algunos minutos y yo ya había pasado por todos los colores del arco iris

- Creo que ya se como, solo jalo este cable y...-

Al fin me soltó, caí al piso tratando de recuperar el aire

- Cof, Cof, Cof-

Voltee a ver a mi hermana con ojos de pistola y mi Ki al máximo

- KAME HAME HAAAAAA!!!!-(dios creo que ya me afecto la décima repetición de Dragón Ball Z)

Miki termino estrellándose en la pared ante la  mirada atónita de Ranma y Akane, Miki se despego lentamente de la pared y se me quedo viendo

- Es hora de jugar-

Junto sus manos, una gran bola de energía apareció y empezó a darle forma

= Creo que será mejor que corra =

Miki me mira algo raro

- Prepárate Niki-

- Me aleje un poco cuando...-

- MAZENKO!!!!!-

El ovalo de energía empezó a seguirme

- Ahhhhhhh, Miki detén esta cosa si no quieres quedarte sin hermana-

Ella estaba tirada en el piso atacada de la risa

- jajajajaja es muy divertido-

Yo iba algo distraída cuando Akane me grito

-NIKI EL ARBOL!!!!-

- ¿Qué ar...Ahhhhhh!!!!-

Di una vuelta sobre el árbol esquivando el mazenko y el árbol se corto a la mitad

- Vas a ver mugre Miki-

Su cara tomo un tono serio

- ¿Qué?...tu cara de susto, jajajajajajajajaja-

Me eleve en el aire y...

- KI KO KU!!!!-

Miki se quedo observando un corto lapso de tiempo

- Valiendo, CORRAN!!!!!-

- Que pasa Miki?-

- Llévate a Akane de aquí-

- Pero...-

- Salgan!!!!-

Demasiado tarde ya había dejado caer el Ki ko ku

- CÚBRANSE!!!!-

Ante este ataque la mitad del patio trasero de los Tendo quedo un "poco" dañado. Baje a observar lo ocurrido

- Niki que pretendías? Matarnos!!!!-

Voltee a todos lados

- Upss, creo que se me paso la mano-

- No, no digo-

- Y el par de tórtolos-

- No se, mientras no lo hayas matado todo esta bien-

Empezamos a buscar por todos lados

[Mientras tanto debajo de unos escombros](esto no lo narro yo)

Los dos estaban tirados debajo de unos cuantos escombros, Ranma se había puesto arriba de ella para protegerla, quedo inconsciente por el golpe

- Ranma despierta, Ranma, Ranma-

Akane empezó a sacudirlo al no obtener respuesta

- Ya, ya no me sacudas que me duele-

- Perdón-

Ranma volteo a verla y le sonrió

- ¿Estas bien?-

Ella se sonrojo

- Si-

Ranma se movió un poco y dio un grito de dolor

- Ahhhhh-

- Que te pasa Ranma?-

- Na...nada-

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?-

- Una de sus peleas locas-

Los dos empezaron a reír, Akane acaricio la cabeza de Ranma, volteo a verla y se acerco lentamente a su rostro

- Ranma...crei que te...-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso de Ranma, fue un beso corto, pero tierno a la vez, una vez separados, Akane intento decir algo, pero no pudo, Ranma coloco sus dedos en la boca de Akane acariciando sus labios.

- No digas nada-

[Al mismo tiempo afuera]

- Ya los encontraste Miki?-

- No-

- Hay que seguir buscando sino los Tendo nos matan, por haberlos matado antes de que se casaran-

- Si tienes mucha razón-

[debajo de los escombros]

Ranma se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Akane mientras ella lo abrazaba  por el cuello

- Akane...-

[afuera]

- Miki ya los encontré!!!!!!-

- Vamos a sacarlos rápido antes de que nos acusen con los Tendo-

- Si, ven ayúdame-

- Si-

Entre las dos levantaron la losa de cemento que los cubría(no pregunten de donde salió la losa y los escombros)

[abajo]

Sus labios se rozaban lentamente, Ranma intentaba decir algo, pero una duda no lo dejaba

- Akane yo te a...- (aquí termina la secuencia)

Justo en ese momento...

La losa fue levantada por Niki y Miki(aquí continuo narrando yo)

- Pero mira nada mas lo que estoy viendo? No lo puedo creer-

- Son unos niños malos, mira que esconderse para hacer travesuras-

- Miki tiene razón, son unos niños malos, eso no se hace-

Ranma y Akane estaban petrificados, no sabían que decir

- Niki...yo...Akane...no...-

- No intentes explicar nada, te cachamos con las manos en la masa Ranma-

- Yo diría que con las manos en Akane-(^_^)

- Sip opino lo mismo-

Una risita burlona salió de mi boca al igual que dela boca de mi hermana,

Akane reacciono, se dio cuenta de en que lugar tenia Ranma(el tenia sus manos en...mejor que cada quien imagine lo que quiera) sus manos y saco uno de sus comentarios

- Ranma eres un pervertido!!!!!-

Justo en ese momento saco su mazo y  mando a Ranma a un magnifico tour por Nerima patrocinado por Mazolineas Akane Tendo, Las mejores de la región(^_^U ajajajajajajajajajaja que chistosa soy)Ranma solo pudo decir mientras se alejaba por el hermoso espacio aéreo de Nerima

- Marimacho!!!!!!!-

- Creo que estos nunca van a cambiar Miki-

- Tienes razón-

Akane volteo a vernos con ojos de pistolita

- Y ustedes dos...

- Akane espera...-

- No Akane...-

Las dos nos alejábamos lentamente de Akane, pero no pudimos hacer nada para evitar lo que venia

- HECHEN PAJA!!!! QUE AHÍ LES VAMOS!!!!!-

Así fuimos invitadas amablemente por Mazolineas Akane Tendo a un agradable tour por el hermoso cielo de Nerima

- Eso es para que aprendan a no meterse en lo que no les importa!!!-

[rato después en algun lugar de Nerima]

- En donde estamos Niki?-

- Mmmm-

Inspeccione el lugar

- Enfrente del Cat Café,¿Tienes ganas de unos tallarines?-

- Si, vamos-

Entramos al Neko Hanten y ahí estaba Ranma siendo curado por Shampoo

- Ranma cuantos años sin verte-

- Que chistosa Niki-

- Yo siempre-

Miki y yo nos sentamos con Ranma

- Quien ser ellas airen? Vestir muy raro-

Miki y yo miramos como veníamos vestidas

- Yo no le veo nada raro, y tu Miki?-

- No, pero por lo menos estamos vestidas no que tu-

Ranma dejo escapar una risa burlona y Shampoo estaba dispuesta a atacarnos cuando

- Échate Clara Bella-

No pudo decir nada, Miki solo empezó a reír como loca al igual que Ranma

- Airen yo no entender, ¿Qué haber dicho chica con gorra?-

Ranma no podia decir nada, estaba tirado en el suelo atacado de la risa

- Shampoo no soy chica con gorra, me llamo Niki-

Dije tratando de contener la risa

- ¿Qué pasa Shampoo?-

- Bisabuela!!!-

-¿Quiénes son ellas y que hacen en el piso riéndose?-

- Ser amigas de airen-

- Ya veo-

Los tres dejamos de reirnos y nos pusimos algo serios

- ¿Qué las trae por aquí? por lo que veo no son de por aquí-

La bisabuela me miraba fijamente, asi que tuve que responder sus preguntas

- Tiene razon, no somos de por aquí-

- Practican combate libre?-

- Si-

- Ustedes dos tienen gran poder-

- Si usted dice-

La gerra de miradas continuaba, mientras el ambiente se ponia mas tenso, se podia observar los rayitos saliendo de los ojos de las dos

- Que técnica practican?-

- Es algo nuevo-

- Que les parece si nos enseñan un poco-

- Que le parese si... nos trae dos platos de tallarines especiales ^-^U-

- Y un pescado empanizado-

Agrego Miki

Al oir eso todos calleron de espaldas con la gotita a todo lo que da

[varios minutos después]

Después de unos minutos(y dos platos de tallarines especiales) de estar en el Neko Hanten los tres decidimos volver al Dojo rogando que ha Akane se le hubiera pasado el enojo, mientras tanto en el camino

- En que piensas Ranma?-

- En nada Niki...-

- Estas seguro?-

- Si...-

- Eso es mentira, yo se en que esta pensando-

- Que dices Miki?-

- Es obvio Niki-

- Que cosa?-

- Esta pensando en Akane-

- Como crees que yo este pensando en Ak...esa marimacho, si eso, marimacho, que aparte tiene cuerpo de boiler y es la peor cocinera de Japón-

- Eso dices ahora, pero hace dos horas no pensabas lo mismo, o me equivoco?-

- Miki tiene razon, si mal no me acuerdo los encontramos besándose-

- Bueno..este..yo...todo tiene una explicación-

- Si, lo sabemos-

- ¿Lo sabemos Miki?-

- Si lo sabemos-

- Ahh...(O_o¿?) si lo sabemos...(O_o¿?) ¿Qué es lo que sabemos?-

Miki se da un golpe en la frente

- Dios!!!-

- Que?-

- No entendiste-

- Que cosa?-

- Lo que acabo de decir-

- Que dijiste?-

- Lo de Ranma y Akane-

- O_o? Qui cocha?-

- Arrrrrrg-

- Ajajajajajajajajajajaja...volviste a caer jajajajajajajaja-

- No le veo lo divertido ¬¬-

- Yo si- 

- Dejen de jugar y díganme que es lo que saben-

- Lo que sucede es que...-

- Miki déjame a mi-

- Eh?-

- Ranma, solo puedo decirte que todo llega a su debido momento, no desesperes ya lo sabrás-

Después de estas sabias palabras(O_o?) seguí caminando como si nada

- Entendiste algo Ranma?-

- No y tu?-

- Tampoco, la verdad es que hay veces en que no la entiendo-

- Mejor regresemos a la casa-

- Si tienes razón-

[Varias horas después en techo del Dojo]

#Miki cuanto falta #

#Una hora y media #

#Aun queda tiempo #

#Si pero apurate #

#Ya voy, oye donde esta ese parecito?#

#Cenando #

# Y nosotras no vamos a cenar #

#Si no te apuras no #

# Ya voy, ya voy #

# Apurarte #

# Ya termine #

# Entonces baja #

# Me bajo por aca y voy comer #

# Ok. #

Iba bajando con sumo cuidado cuando sin darme cuenta pise un desarmador y resbale cayendo estrepitosamente al piso

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, echen paja-

Caí justo en frente de todos, solo se me quedaron viendo hasta que Ranma abrió su bocota

- Parece que tu deporte preferido es volar desde el techo verdad?-

Ranma, Akane y Miki rieron un poco, me levante y me dirigí a tomar mi lugar en la mesa, tome mi plato y empecé a comer, justo en ese momento solté mi atinado comentario

- Y  el tuyo es besar a Akane verdad?-

Los dos se atragantaron con el arroz, hubo un breve silencio y después los dos fueron sometidos a un severo interrogatorio por parte de la familia, mientras tanto nosotras

- Esto nos dará unos 30 minutos mas de tiempo-

- Sip, será mejor que regresemos a trabajar Miki-

Y las dos al mismo tiempo

- Gracias por la Cena!!!!-

[varios minutos después]

Miki y yo nos encontrábamos terminando de darle los últimos detalles a las conexiones de las cámaras que instalamos en el cuarto de Akane

- Ya esta todo listo Niki-

- Bien, haremos una ultima revisión-

- Ok-

- Cámara uno-

- lista-

-dos-

- lista-

- tres- 

- lista-

- cuatro-

- lista-

- Muy bien, doy por comenzada la segunda fase de Operación Otaku-

[mientras tanto en el Tejado](aquí hay narrador)

Ranma y Akane se encontraban sentados en el tejado, viendo las estrellas(hay que romántico ^-^), Akane tomo su mano, haciendo que Ranma se sonrojase y se pusiera nervioso, ella se dio cuenta

- Aun te pones nervioso-

- eh...si...-

los dos agacharon la vista y se sonrojaron(son un par de tímidas violetas)

- A..Akane-

- Dime-

- Que es lo que te esta enseñando Niki?-

- Por que lo preguntas?-

- Veo que es una técnica muy poderosa, me gustaría...-

- Ya veo de que se trata todo esto...-

Akane soltó su mano y se paro

- Akane que...-

- Lo único que te interesa es conocer esa técnica para incrementar tus fuerzas, solo por eso curaste mis heridas, para ver si yo te decia que tecnia es-

- Akane eso no es verdad, aunque tus heridas no hayan sido provocadas por esa técnica yo de todas maneras las hubiera curado, siempre lo haré-

- Mejor me voy-

- Akane no seas así, sabes que si me ponen a escoger entre aprender la técnica mas poderosa del mundo y estar junto a ti, escogería estar junto a ti-

Akane se detuvo

- Lo dices en serio-

Ranma se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos

- Tratándose de eso yo nunca te mentiría Akane, yo te...-

- Tu que Ranma-

- Yo te…-

- Chicos a dormir !!!!!-

Se separaron un poco asustados

- Será mejor que bajemos-

- Si-

Ranma tomo de la mano a Akane y bajaron juntos

[dentro de la casa]

- Buenas noches a todos!!-

- buenas noches Kasumi!!-

gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, todos fueron entrando a sus habitaciones, mientras tanto en el cuarto de Niki y Miki...

(Aquí sigo narrando yo)

- Miki, ya todos entraron en sus habitaciones, ahora solo hay que esperar-

- Si pero...-

- ¿Pero que?-

- Tengo hambre-

- Pero si acabas de comer-

- Lo se, pero digamos que arroz y pescado no es mi ideal de cena diaria, quiero cereal o unos waffles -

- Tienes razon, ya se me antojo un Captain Crunch-

- Que hacemos?-

- Mañana iremos a comprar algo parecido-

- Esta bien-

[20 minutos después]

Mientras esperábamos, nosotras nos aburriamos de lo lindo, tanto que a Miki ya le salia el globito de la nariz...

- Mocosa despierta!!!!-

- QUE!!! QUE PASA!!!-

- Codigo 3!!!!!

- Codigo 3? O_o?-

- ¬¬U...ya esta comenzando-

- Ahh ^-^U eso es codigo 3...-

- ¬¬ si-

- Ajajajajajaja ^-^U-

- ¬¬...ve a tu lugar y prende las camaras que faltan-

- Sip ^-^U-

[Cuarto de Akane](aquí hay narrador)

El cuarto se encontraba a obscuras, lo unico que se observaba era un cuerpo sobre la cama, la ventana se fue abriendo lentamente...

- Quien es?-

Akane se acerco un poco para descubrir quien era...

- ¬¬ Eres tu...-

- Cuanto entusiasmo, si asi es ahorita ya me imagino como sera al rato-

- No digas tonterías-

- Ya se, lo que pasa es que te asustaste-

- No es cierto, sabes que no le tengo miedo a nada...-

- Ah si...-

Ranma se fue acercando lentamente a Akane asiendo que quedara recargada contra la pared

[en el otro cuarto]

- Pero mira nada mas, este chamaco si que es aventado-

"ding"

- Niki ya salieron las palomitas del microondas!!-

- Esta bien-

- Oye Niki...-

- Mande-

- No crei que Ranma fuera tan aventado y que Akane se lo permitiera-

- Yo tampoco, acerca la camara 3 y sube el volumen de los micrófonos-

[ cuarto de Akane]

Ranma se acercaba cada ves mas a Akane

- Que pretendes Ranma?-

- Probar que tienes miedo-

- Yo no tengo miedo-

- Entonces estas nerviosa-

- N...no-

Ranma la acorralo contra la pared y fue acercando sus labios lentamente

[ otro cuarto]

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escucha el sonido de las palomitas

[cuarto de Akane]

Ranma rozo los labios de Akane, estaban a punto de besarse cuando...

- Ranma será mejor que dejes de jugar y comencemos de una vez-

Akane se habia librado de Ranma y este termino besando el aire

[otro cuarto]

Las dos dijimos al mismo tiempo

- Comencemos?!?-

[ cuarto de Akane]

- Mmmmm...-

- En que piensas Akane?-

- En q          ue haremos hoy-

[en el otro cuarto]

- No entiendo Niki ¿y tu?-

- Nop, no entiendo nada-

[cuarto de Akane]

- Y que haremos hoy Akane?-

- Lo mismo que hacemos todas la noches Ranma, tratar de conquistar al mundo...-

- Narf...-

(^-^ ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja....lo siento es que acabo de ver un capitulo de Pinki y Cerebro)

[otro cuarto]

Justo en ese momento Niki y Miki calleron de espaldas

Ya recuperadas de la impresión...

- PERO QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO ESE PAR DE TARADOS!!!!!-

- Lo mismo que hacen todas las noches Niki, tratar...-

- YA CALLATE!!!!-

- Niki tenemos un problema-

- QUE!!!-

- Los perdimos...-

- Como que los perdimos?-

- Si, mira, no estan, ninguna camara logra enfocarlos-

- Se habran metido debajo de la cama para que no los vieramos?-

- Son inteligentes-

- Nop, no se escondieron, no hay movimiento debajo de la cama-

- En la azotea-

- La camara nocturna no muestra nada Niki-

En ese momento se abrio la puerta del cuarto...

- A quien buscan?-

- A Ranma y Akane, desaparecieron de las pantallas en el momento mas emocionante-

- Niki-

- Dejame termino de explicarles-

Decia Niki mientras cambiaba de posición las camaras por medio de una computadora

- Niki-

- O tu dejame, se supone que algo pasaria entre ellos, ya que Akane cito a Ranma en su cuarto para hacer algo que no habian hecho en varios dias, y por que ayer dur..momento-

Niki volteo a ver con quien estaba hablando y se dio cuenta de quienes eran...

- Ranma...Akane...-

- Creo que ya nos encontraste-

- Si verdad ajajajaja-

Niki volteo a ver a Miki y le dio un sape

- Por que no me lo dijiste antes!!!-

- Eso intente pero no me dejaste-

-Que se proponian al espiarnos- dijo Akane algo molesta

- Bueno...pues...Niki dijo que...-

Niki le tapo la boca  a Miki

- Callate Miki!!!-

- Pero...-

Niki le dijo en voz baja

- Shhhh...que no ves que estamos en problemas-

- Ohh-

Akane y Ranma se acercaron lentamente a Niki y Miki, con una cara no muy amigable

- Espera Akane, no te atreveras a hacerle algo a tu querida Sensei, o si?-

- Ni a su querida hermanita, verdad?-

- Yooooo Incapas, como creen que yo lastimaria a mi sensei-

- Menos mal, por un momento crei que nos mandarias a volar por todo japon-

- A mi sensei no la mandaria, PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO ESTAMOS EN CLASE!!!!!!-

- Oh no-

Y Niki y Miki emprendieron el vuelo por el vello cielo nocturno de Japon

[A muchos kilómetros de Nerima]

Niki y Miki aun continuaban volando

- Mira Niki, estamos pasando por arriba del monte Fuji!!!!-

Niki solo pensaba

= Hay algo aquí que no entiendo, ninguno de los sucesos hasta ahora ocurridos se relacionan con lo que es la serie, puede que estemos en un pedaso atemporal...pero no entiendo=

- Niki preparate que ya vamos a caer!!!-

- uh?-

- CUIDADO ALLA ABAJO!!!-

[Unos instantes despues]

Miki salia de entre los esconbros

- En donde estamos?-

Niki estaba colgada de un arbol

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿En que parte de la serie estamos?-

- Que?-

**Fin**

**Por fin termine este capituo!!!! Me tarde bastante...pero ya esta, espero que les haya gustado...si tienen alguna critica comentario o cualquier otra cosa...ya saben a donde escribirme**

**Bye bye**

**Los veo en el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Akane Mitsu

**Que sucedería si la realidad y un anime se combinaran?******

**Que pasaría si una chica normal entrara en su anime favorito?******

**Podrá intervenir en la trama o solo será una espectadora?******

**Perdón por el retraso, sorry, sorry....gomen******

**ATTE:**

**Shakka D' V.**

**Para comentarios y sugerencias favor de escribir a:******

**               hawarsitaD@hotmail.com******

**EL PODER DE TU IMAGINACION******

**Capitulo 5:**

**Akane...Mitsu**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V.**

**=…= son lo que estoy pensando******

**(…)aclaraciones y comentarios******

**[…] indica el escenario y otras cosas******

**-…- indica el dialogo******

*****Indica separaciones******

Ya han pasado varios días desde el incidente de las cámaras en el cuarto de Akane, afortunadamente el problema no paso a mayores y Miki y Yo, solo volamos por el cielo nocturno de Japón, respecto a lo de la vigilancia, aun lo hacemos pero no tan notorio como antes, si quieren saber que  pasado con ellos les daré un pequeño resumen:

NO HA PASADO NADA!!!!!

Creo que se han estado cuidando y ya no están juntos de una manera tan evidente, por lo menos no para nosotros, pero dejemos eso por un rato.

Como les estaba diciendo, las cosas han seguido normales y como resultado, sigo entrenando a Akane en el difícil arte del Ñingetsu, pero con una diferencia, Miki me va ayudar.

***

Son las 7:00 a.m. todos en el Dojo acaban de levantarse y se dirigen al comedor para desayunar, cuando llegaron a su destino se dieron cuenta de algo, Kasumi estaba sentada en la mesa y el desayuno no estaba donde debería estar

- Kasumi...y el desayuno?- pregunto el Sr. Tendo

- Buenos días papa, Niki y Miki se ofrecieron para prepararlo el día de hoy-

- Ya veo....bueno entonces esperaremos a que terminen-

[Mientras tanto en la cocina]

- MIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!-

- QUE!!!!-

-AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!ME QUEMO!!!!!!!!!!!!-

- YA NO EXAGERES!!!!! Te dije que no pusieras las manos ahí ¬¬-

A todo esto solo se veía a Niki corriendo por toda la cocina como loca

Toink(Golpe en la cabeza de Niki con algo de metal)

- YA CALMATE!!!!-

- Pe...pero...snif...me...snif....arde....snif-

- YA....mete las manos en el chorro de agua-

- Si....snif-

[ Y con los Tendo y Saotome]

- Ese parecito ya se esta tardando y yo tengo mucha hambre-decía Ranma mientras se levantaba-mejor voy a ver que están haciendo

- Te acompaño- dijo Akane

[ Otra vez en la cocina]

PASSSS—TOINK—CRANK---SPLASH---RATATATATATATA----BSSSSSSSSS

[Afuera de la cocina]

Ranma y Akane llegaron a la cocina y se disponían a entrar cuando los detuvo:

1.- el ruido dentro de la cocina 

2.- los letreros de la puerta

- Que es todo esto?- Pregunto Ranma

- Que no ves que son letreros ¬¬- contesto Akane(OHHHH se le esta pegando lo Mitsu T-T me ciento taan orgullosa!! )

Asta arriba estaba

"No pasar"

después

"Área Restringida"

luego

"Atrás de la raya que estamos trabajando"

- Que raya?- pregunto Ranma

Y en el letrero de abajo

"La raya que esta en tus pies guey"

En la cabeza de Ranma y Akane aparecieron unas cuantas gotas

[Otra vez dentro de la cocina]

Solo se escuchaba lo siguiente...

- DEJA ESO!!!!! ESA NO ES LA SAL!!!!!NIKI  ESPERA ESO ES CANELA!!!!!!! ESTO NO LLEVA VINAGER!!! EL HUEVO VA SIN CASCARON!!! ESTO NO LLEVA MOSTASA!!!NO ME IMPORTA QUE TE GUSTE, MOSTASA NO!!! 

PAS!!!! (sonido de Miki pateando a Niki fuera de la cocina)

- PERAME!! YO LO QUIERO REVOLVER!!!!- (Niki regresando a la cocina)

Akane y Ranma con cara de ¬¬

TRASS---CRASHHHH----TOINK----SPLASHH!!!!!!

- AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HECHEN PAJA!!!!!!

TOINK----TOINK-----TOINK----

En ese momento Ranma y Akane se asomaron por la puerta y se dieron cuenta de que Niki estaba abajo de un montón de ollas

- Si Kasumi se da cuenta de cómo esta quedando su cocinas las va a matar- Decía Ranma, Akane asintió...

[Unos cuantos minutos después(mas o menos una media hora)]

Toda la familia ya estaba un tanto impaciente cuando...

CHANCHANCHANCHAN..................(leche con pan....¬¬)

La casa retumbo debido a los altavoces que quien sabe de donde salieron...

"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS...PANDAS, FENOMENOS Y VIEJOS

LIBIDINOSOS....QUE NO LES DIGAN QUE NO LES CUENTEN POR QUE ES MENTIA LO QUE NO MIRAN...."

Todos estaban con cara de WHAT?

"...DEBIDO A PEQUEÑOS PROBLEMAS TECNICOS EL DESAYUNO SE VIO RETRASADO Y TAMBIEN POR LO MISMO CANCELADO....."

Todos estaban a punto de gritar cuando....

"...Y USTEDES QUE SE LA CREEN...."

Y hubo un cambio de voz.....

"....YA DEJA DE JUGAR....ESTA BIEN...SIN MAS RODEO....FAMILIAS TENDO Y SAOTOME SIMILARES Y CONEXOS S.A. DE C.V. CON TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS EN EL DOJO TENDO A SEIS CUADRAS DEL FURINKAN DEL DISTRITO DE NERIMA LOCALIZADO EN TOKIO CAPITAL DE LA TIERRA DEL SOL NACIENTE, EN EL CONTINENTE ASIATICO, EN EL PLANETA TIERRA, EN EL SISTEMA SOLAR, LOCALIZADO EN LA VIA LACTEA LA CUAL ESTA DENTRO DEL UNIVERSO HASTA AHORA CONOCIDO(NO ESTAMOS SOLOS EN ESTE MUNDO ¬¬).......(pausa para tomar aire ... oigan! Mis pulmones no se llena solos!!).......LES PRESENTAMOS CON EL PATROCINIO DE NIKI Y MIKI MITSU CORPOPRATIONS Y ASOCIADOS S.A. DE C.V. SIMILARES Y CONEXOS DEL HOYO BIDIMENSIONAL CON TODOS LOS DERECHOS RECERVADOS PROVENIENTES DE UN HOYO BIDIMENSIONAL EN EL DOJO...EL DESAYUNO...-

Y asi como por arte de magia el desayuno apareció ante los ojos atónitos de todos...

El desayuno consistía principalmente en :

MENU

-una torre de lo que parecían hot cakes (sabor plátano, hay que aclarar... o eso se supone ¬¬U)

- Huevos revueltos con algo parecido a jamón (seguro que estaba muerto cuando lo cocinaron? ¬¬U)

- 1 ración para cada uno de avena (esa cosa se mueve O_O!!!)

-una ración de nutritivo cereal (seguras que tiene que burbujear?... oigan.. que es ese olor O_o?)

-Pan tostado (-_- pan tostado Mitsu de pelea!!!... esto esta mas duro que la cabeza de Niki!!T-T) oye!!!)

-jugo de naranja natural (no se suponía que fuera anaranjado ...O_o?)

-rebanadas de toronja para cada uno (esto esta mas seco que happosai!!!)

***

Las tres caminamos hacia el Dojo, dispuestas a comenzar con el entrenamiento matutino

-Bien Tendo-san... comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de hoy.... dejaremos a un lado lo que Niki ya te había enseñado sobre la poderosa y valiosa vitamina t, y comenzaremos desde el principio, de donde debí haber partido esta inútil...- entornes me le quede viendo a mi hermana  con una gota en la cabeza

-por que tanta seriedad la tuya mensa?...- ella se volteo y me rió como tonta

-nomás para hacerla mas de emoción...- nomás se oyó el "plaf" de Akane cayendo de espaldas

***

y aquí va el narrador 

-pero como me cayo mal y como le pagaban mas que a mi lo despedí y desde ahora yo, Miki, seré la narradora de esta historia!!! Baujajajajajaja ^-^....-

-MIKI!!!!!!!! DEJA DE METERTE CON MI PERSONAL!!!! ADEMAS SE SUPONE QUE LA HISTORIA LA NARRO YO Y EL NARRADOR SOLO ES DE REFUERZO!!!!!!-

-PUES TE AGUANTAS!!!! Tal vez no le pueda quita el protagónico a Akane o a Ranma, pero si puedo apoderarme de la narración!!! Jajajajaja!!! Los haré sufrir!!!! Buajajajajajaja!!!!-

-PAMELA PEREZ CAMPOS DE LA GARZA!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEJA EN PAZ ESTA HISTORIA Y LIMITATE A CUMPLIR CON EL PAPEL QUE TE HA TOCADO!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-O tu shhhhhhhhhhh.... no digas mi nombre completo Yoya, dejemos lo en cerezo Astorya.... que Nabiki anda por aquí cerca... pero mejor continuemos, tu seguirás narrando esta historia, y yo la haré del otro narrador, así no tendrás que gastar pagándole al otro inútil que tenias , OK? A mi con dulces ocasionales me alcanzan.... jajajaja-

-Dios que he hecho para merecer este castigo....snif...snif.....-

-Soy tu hermana y tienes que quererme mucho, además ahora soy la mayor, así que te tienes que aguantar.... POR FIN TENGO EL PODER!!!!!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!-

-No te emociones, que en el momento que quiera te puedo borrar de la historia-

-Ya no, buajajajaja.... una vez dentro ya nadie me saca!!! .... mejor sigamos con  la historia, Akane debe estarse impacientando y podría mandarnos en otro vuelo gratuito por aerolíneas el mazo feliz.... además de que tendríamos que pagarles horas extras a todos, y mira que Ranma cobra bastante caro ¬¬-

-Dios...mejor continuemos....-

 Y aquí abajo continua la historia, después de la línea punteada ^^

***

[Aquí mejor narro yo(Niki)]

y ahí estaba Ranma, otra vez "espiándonos"tratando de descubrir los secretos de nuestro maravilloso poder (buajajajaja) pero solo encontró a tres chicas en posición "flor de loto" meditando tranquilamente... la situación empezaba a aburrirlo... cuando...

-repite con nosotras Akane...-dijo Niki volteando a ver a su hermana, que asintió seriamente.... 

-esta bien- Akane solo las miraba un tanto extrañada, pero regreso la seriada cuando Miki empez

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- Akane solo se limito a repetir

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... conozco a tu padre....- Akane y Ranma cayeron de espaldas y les salio una gran gota en la cabeza

-pero que rayos es eso??!!- grito Ranma, pero cuando voleo a ver a las hermanas volvió a 

caerse de espaldas

-tengo dos tortugas que gatean lento... y que cuando las toco me mochan el dedo-

-don't worry, be huggies- las dos bailábamos como locas

Ranma y Akane no sabían que pensar ante nuestro extraño comportamiento, solo se nos quedaron viendo y yo me di cuenta...

- Akane....-

- Si Sensei-

- Quieres aprender...-

- Claro Sensei-

- ENTONCES DEJA DE ESTAR COQUETEANDO CON RANMA!!!!!!-

Akane estallo 

- YO NO ESTOY COQUETEANDO CON RAN....-

se preparaba para golpearme con el mazo pero, yo muy hábilmente saque un poco de mi ki y el mazo junto con Akane salieron volando, al ver esto Ranma corrió hacia donde de encontraba Akane e intento ayudarla...

- Espera Ranma...- dijo Miki

- QUE!!!-

- Déjala sola...-

- Pero...-

- Que acaso no entiendes Ranma?- le dijo Miki en un tono muy serio- si sigues asi lo único que lograras es que ella ya no quiera practicar artes marciales por temor a ser lastimada-

- Ella tiene razón Ranma, tu comportamiento solo lograra que ella cree una dependencia hacia ti...aunque creo que ya la tiene....-dijo Niki con una voz baja, Miki solo atino a reírse

- Déjame Ranma...- Dijo Akane al levantarse dificultosamente del piso

- Pero...-

- Nada Ranma, no tienes derecho a entrometerte en mi entrenamiento, asi como yo no me meto en el tuyo, por favor Ranma, déjanos solas-

La mirada de Ranma se ensombreció, sabia que Akane tenia razón, el nunca dejaba que Akane opinara sobre su entrenamiento

- Esta bien, me voy...- Decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida del Dojo, cuando paso a una lado de nosotras solo dijo- Pero si le pasa algo les juro que...- Akane no lo escucho

- Adiós Ranma- Dijo Miki

El solo nos volteo a ver con...Odio?

- Lo siento senseis- Dijo Akane hincándose ante nosotras

- Don't worry Akane- dijo Miki

- Es cierto, no te preocupes, ahora cambiemos de tema, y por consiguiente la manera en la que te estamos entrenando-

Akane y Miki se quedaron con cara de WHAT? O_o?

- Entonces como vamos a entrenarla?- me pregunto Miki

- Si, como me van a  entrenar-

- Elemental mi querida Akane...- decía yo mientras me ponía en mi pose de Sherlock Niki

Las dos seguían con cara de What?

- Por si no te has dado cuenta Akane, nosotras no entrenamos con el tradicional GI, es mas parece que la ropa se nos cae :P-

- Eso es cierto- Dijo Akane

- Yo no le veo nada de malo- Dijo Miki

- No tiene nada de malo Miki, a lo que trato de llegar es que de ahora en adelante usaras ropa como la de nosotras-

- Que!!!!!-

- Miki la maleta-

- Ahhhh!!! Para eso era la maleta, aquí traes la ropa-

- Sip, ahí traigo la ropa-

- Toma, aquí esta-

- Gracias, bueno prosigamos, toma la maleta y saca la ropa-

Akane abrió la maleta e intento sacar la ropa

- Que demonios!!!!- Dijo Akane sorprendida

- Veo que ya te diste cuenta-

- De que esta hecha esta ropa- pregunto Akane

- Como que de que esta hecha- Decía Miki acercándose a la maleta, tomando la camiseta y un teni- yo no le veo nada de malo- decía mientras los miraba, Akane estaba sorprendida con la facilidad con la que los agarraba, en eso Miki me lazo la camiseta tapándome la cara

- Espera!!!- y  después me lanzo el teni- son los de entrenamiento- le dije mientras lo esquivaba, este se incrusto en la pared dejando un gran hoyo

- Perdón-dijo Miki

- No importa-

Akane tomo las demás cosas en sus manos

- De que están hechas estas ropas-

- Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotras, se las robamos a Pikoro- Dijo Miki

- Pikoro?- Pregunto Akane

- Si Pikoro, la cosa verde de Name...- le tape la boca

- No le hagas caso-

- Entonces tengo que usar esta ropa?-

- Si- indico Miki

- Y en que me va a servir?-

- De mucho- dije mientras caminaba por el Dojo- con esto incrementaras tu fuerza y agilidad a la hora de la pelea, cada cierto tiempo y solo si ya superaste el peso de cada prenda, se te aumentaran los kilos, o  solo se quitara la prenda, hasta llegar al punto en que seas tan rápida como el viento...-

- Y lo mejor de esto...- interrumpió Miki-  es que tus músculos no se marcaran como si fueras una físico culturista, seguirán como siempre, solo que tu cuerpo perderá la grasa innecesaria y estilizara tu figura-

- Ya veo- dijo una muy sorprendida Akane

- Si, son una gran articulo de entrenamiento, y como nosotras ya vamos muy avanzadas solo los usamos 2 o 3 veces por semana- comento Miki

- si es para no perder la costumbre y para que veas que no somos desconsideradas, la usaremos a diario igual que tu y de paso agregaremos 100 Kg. mas a la nuestra- agregue

- 100 Kg. mas? Pues cuanto peso usan ustedes dos?-

- Cuanto es Niki? Perdí la cuenta después de que pasamos la tonelada-

- No se Miki, yo también perdí la cuenta, pero en fin anda y ve a ponerte la ropa-

- esta bien- 

Mientras Akane regresaba Miki y yo nos quedamos platicando

-Niki crees que funcione?-

- claro Miki, si Goku y co. Pudieron por que ella no?-

- será porque... ES OTRA CARICATURA!!!!!-

- Naaaaaa, eso no tuene nada que ver, además, puar también se transforma-

- Dios.....-

[varios minutos después]

Akane regresaba después de haberse puesto su nueva ropa de entrenamiento, que consistía en:

*un par de muñequeras

*una camiseta color azul

*un overol rojo

*calcetines

* y tenis para cuando los necesite

- Y bien como te queda?- pregunto Miki

- creo que bien, pero...pesa... mucho- en ese momento Akane se desplomo en el piso

- Claro, que esperabas, que se iba aligerar el peso en cuanto te lo pusieras, anda levántate y comencemos-

- Si...- dijo ella

- Primero comenzaremos con lo mas fundamental, el equilibrio-

- Equilibrio?-

- Si Akane, el equilibrio es el fundamento de esto, es la base, sin un buen equilibrio no podrás hacer nada dentro del área del Ñingetsu- dijo Miki

- Pero como veo que aun no te acostumbras al peso, creo que tendremos que comenzar por enseñarte a caminar otra vez-

- Si, a ver un solito, a ver-

Akane y yo nos le quedamos viendo a Miki

- MIKI DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS!!!!-

[Aquí va el Narrador]

Van pasando las horas y solo se puede ver como Niki, Miki y Akane hacen un esfuerzo por no caer al suelo debido al peso que llevan en sus ropas. Practican katas, patadas, golpes y de paso hacen ejercicios, como lagartijas y abdominales(para una mayor exactitud en lo que están imaginando, solo piensen en las primeras veces que usaron este método en dbz)... Y asi, como dice al principio de este párrafo las horas van pasando.....

Ya que pasaron todas esas horas, las familias Tendo y Saotome se encontraban reunidos en la mesa viendo la tele cuando

PAF     PAF     PAF     PAF     PAF     PAF     PAF

Ninguno entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, solo sentían como el piso de la casa se sacudía, asi que decidieron ir a ver que pasaba, pero nada lo único que encontraron fueron unas extrañas marcas en jardín, parecía como si alguien hubiera estado ahí dejando ciertas partes hundidas, buscaron en el Dojo para ver si Niki, Akane o Miki sabían algo de lo ocurrido pero no las encontraron, asi que Ranma salio corriendo en dirección hacia el cuarto de Akane al igual que los demás.

[En el cuarto de Akane]

- Akane!!!!- grito Ranma

No obtuvo respuesta, reviso la habitación y se dio cuenta de que Akane se encontraba dormida con una extraña ropa puesta (no sean pervertidos!!!)

- Esta dormida- dijo Kasumi

- Que alivio- dijo soun

- Y Niki y Miki?- pregunto Nabiki ( no se les hace que ya son muchos ikis? :P )

- Vamos a ver- dijeron todos

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de ese parecito se dieron cuenta de que estaban dormidas al igual que Akane

- Creo que entrenaron mucho- dijo genma

- Si eso parece Saotome-

- creo que hoy no van a cenar- agrego Kasumi

todos se retiraron del lugar y regresaron a sus respectivas actividades...menos Ranma

- Y esa ropa?-

Continuara...

AL FIN LO TERMINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vaya no puedo creer que termine el capitulo, la verdad me tarde bastante, demasiado pero es que no se me ocurría nada, mi cerebro estaba completamente seco como una pasa(snif snif pobre de mi) pero ya me recupere, ahora el problema es como escribiré el siguiente capitulo, pero eso ya es otra historia(esto, no el capitulo o era el capitulo....AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! ya me hice bolas) creo que mejor la dejamos aquí, nos vemos en el prox capitulo

atte.

Shakka

Pd

Dejen sus reviews


	6. El Sufrir de un duro entrenamiento Parte...

**Que sucedería si la realidad y un anime se combinaran?******

**Que pasaría si una chica normal entrara en su anime favorito?******

**Podrá intervenir en la trama o solo será una espectadora?******

**Perdón por el retraso, sorry, sorry....gomen******

**ATTE:**

**Shakka D' V.**

**Para comentarios y sugerencias favor de escribir a:******

****

**EL PODER DE TU IMAGINACION******

**Capitulo 6:**

**El sufrir de un duro entrenamiento**

**O**

**Como darle una buena paliza a Ranma**

**Parte 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V.**

**=…= son lo que estoy pensando******

**(…)aclaraciones y comentarios******

**[…] indica el escenario y otras cosas******

**-…- indica el dialogo******

**Indica separaciones**

**Nota mia(osease la autora):este Cáp. Será narrado por el narrador (aaaahhhh!!!! El maldito amenazo con demandarme si no lo dejaba narrar un parte!!!!! Mugres sindicatos!!!!!!!( Shakka en pose furica aumentando su ki junto con su ira sajayin y todos sus agregados)) asi que los veo luego**

Los días han pasado y el duro entrenamiento continua, Niki, Miki y Akane siguen entrenando duramente en el dojo...

- HIA!!!!!!- gritaban las tres al patear los monos colocados en el interior del dojo

y como los días han pasado Akane ya no siente la diferencia entre su ropa de entrenamiento y su ropa normal, lo cual facilita sus movimientos

- Muy bien Akane hemos terminado por el dia de hoy- dijo Niki

Miki y Akane se tiraron al piso en señal de cansancio

- Bufff...- resoplo Akane quitando unos cabellos de sus ojos- al fin, estoy muerta-

- ne, yo tengo hueva - agrego Miki

- Que poco aguante tienen ustedes dos-

Niki iba a comenzar a regañarlas cuando apareció Ranma en la puerta

- Vaya al fin han terminado y por lo que veo la marimacho no aguanto mucho jajajajaja-

- Ranma será mejor que no la provoques- decía una pacifica Niki que se encontraba sentada a la entrada del dojo con una taza de te en las manos (como llego ahí, no pregunten yo solo narro)

- Tú no te metas-

Una pequeña vena apareció en la cabeza de Niki

- Ranma deja de fastidiar- dijo Miki

- Tú tampoco te metas-

Vena en la cabeza de Miki

- Esto es entre la marimacho y yo-

- Eso y otras cosas no aptas para menores que hacen en su cuarto- dijo Niki a la vez que se empezaba a reír a carcajadas junto con Miki

- No es cierto!!!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

La platica retomo el curso original(esto es una platica? Yo digo que es molestarse mutuamente...Ya cállate y sigue narrando, querías trabajar a si que trabaja, me estas oyendo inútil!!!!)

- Ranma ya deja de enfadarme- dijo Akane algo molesta

- La pobre marimacho no puede con su entrenamiento-

Vena en cabeza de Akane

- Baka-

- Pechos Planos-

- Pervertido-

-Tu comida es un asco!!!-

- Ven aca que te voy a dar tu merecido!!!!- comenzó a gritar Akane mientras correteaba a Ranma por todo el Dojo

- JA! Tu darme mi merecido, ni en un millón de años, aun que entrenes con ellas!!!-

Y todas las venitas explotaron

- Que quisiste decir Ranma?- Dijo Niki

El sintió el peligro a su alrededor

- Yo...-

Las tres lo fueron rodeando hasta que lo cercaron completamente

- Si Ranma que quisiste decir- pregunto Miki

- Crees que no somos buenas- agrego Akane

- Yo no...-

-Pues si eso es lo que crees...- Niki

- Te retamos a un duelo- Akane

- En una semana en el patio del Furinkan- Miki

- Chicas yo solo jugaba, no tienen por que enojarse-

Ellas solo lo veían con una mirada que mataba

- Acaso le tienes miedo a tres chicas- dijo Niki

- Asi que será mejor que te largues a entrenar- dijo finalmente Akane mientras lo mandaba a volar gracias a una cortesía de aerolíneas mazo feliz

- TRIO DE LOCAASSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!- grito Ranma mientras volaba a quien sabe donde

- Baka- dijo Akane enfurecida

-Quien se cree que es- le siguió Niki

- Ya vera le daremos la paliza de su vida-

Decían las tres al tiempo que se agarraban de las manos, mientras que un peñasco con olas aparecía detrás de ellas

Pero por el momento dejemos a este trío de locas(si incluyendo a Akane, es que desde que se junta con ese parecito...Ya ponte a hacer tu trabajo!!!!! - ajajajajaja sigan leyendo amables lectores) y veamos que esta haciendo el feno...ejem...Ranma

- Ya verán esas tres voy a darles una buena lección-

Decía Ranma mientras sacaba unas cosas de su closet

Mientras tanto con el trío de locas

- Akane, Miki- Decía Niki enfundada en un traje militar(de esos camuflajeados) al igual que las otras dos((oye!)esta bien)corrijo, al igual que Miki y Akane

- Si!- contestaron las dos al instante

- Es hora de que comencemos a preparar una buena estrategia para partirle su mandarina en gajos a Ranma, no podemos pasar por alto la grave ofensa que cometió en contra del Ñingetsu-

- A mi se me ocurre algo-

- Que cosa Miki?-

- Que les parece si lo envolvemos en pescado y lo metemos en un hoyo lleno de gatotes-

- Ah? Miki eso ya lo hizo su papa-

- Tienes razón-

- Oigan, no creen que están exagerando?- pregunto una dudosa Akane

- No!!!!!- contestaron el par de hermanas locas

- En que estas pensando Akane?- pregunto Miki

- Bueno yo...-

- El cometió una grave ofensa- decía Niki- y según el gran pergamino sagrado el debe pagar las consecuencias-

- Pergamino sagrado?-

- Si Akane, Miki el pergamino!-

- Si!-

En ese momento Miki saca un gran rollo de ¿papel del baño?((definitivo, estas dos están locas)

-----------------------------------------------

...Shakka aparece detrás del narrador...

- Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

- Sha...Sha...Shakka-

- Si, Shakka y no gastes mi nombre ¬¬-

- Que se te ofrece?ajajaja....-

- Es en privado-

- Es...es...esta bien-

- Disculpen queridos lectores por la interrupción, en un momento les devuelvo al narrador, podrías venir por aquí-

- Si...-

Shakka y "El Narrador" en un cuarto adjunto a la oficina del narrador

- PODRAS DECIRME EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO HIJO DE TU #%#$&#&##%#$%$ Y ¡$%&&&%&% Y MAS$!#%#$$%$%t%$$>r#$%#$#%fgcrg$%#&-

- Yo lo....-

- NADA QUE YO LO SIENTO ¡$#%$!&%&#%%!#%%u bhfgf$%&#%!f#tyfr#-

PASS TRAASH TOINK CRAK PASS CRAK

Shakka y "El Narrador" salen del cuarto

- Aquí tienen, amables lectores -, una vez mas disculpas, ahora si continúen con su lectura, y tu sigue escribiendo!!-

- -

------------------------------------------------------

- Este pergamino Akane- dijo Miki

- Ese...ese es el pergamino?-

- Si lo se, es extraño, pero es lo primero que tuvimos a la mano a la hora de escribir- contesto Niki-

Mientras el trío de locas conversaba acerca del "pergamino sagrado", Ranma se encontraba en el dojo entrenando

PATADA

GOLPE

PATADA

BLOQUEO

PATADA

GOLPE

BRINCO

MAROMETA....etc., etc.

Ranma se entrenaba como si su vida dependiera de esta pelea, aunque el sabia que no lo hacia realmente por eso, solo sabia que ese par de hermanas locas eran mas poderosas de lo que aparentaban y que estaban teniendo mucha influencia sobre Akane "su" Akane, mas de la que el u otra persona había tenido nunca, muchos pensarían que exageraba, pero el y cologne sabían que no eran chicas normales.

Después de mantener una discusión sobre el "pergamino" las tres esperaban pacientes ese ruido tan familiar que producía el horno, después de tantos intentos fallidos aun tenían una esperanza...

DING!

- Ya esta listo!!!- Dijo Miki

- Veamos que tal quedo- dije Niki

Akane solo esperaba a un lado de ellas, sabía que esta vez no había equivocado en los ingredientes...o tal vez si, aun tenía dudas

Niki saco el recipiente del horno, lentamente acerco un tenedor a la superficie del pastel para comprobar que estuviera listo...

- Se doblo...el tenedor se doblo...- dijo Miki

Akane no decía nada

- No se preocupen puede ser que la cubierta este sobre cocida, aun falta el interior...-

Lentamente Niki volteo el recipiente para sacar su contenido, este cayo pesadamente y empezó a dar vueltas como una moneda...A las tres les salio una gran gota en la cabeza entonces Miki hablo

- Mira rueda- la levanto entre sus manos- y no se rompe- decía mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Niki con esa cosa que se supone era pastel

- Sabia que no iba a lograrlo- dijo Akane algo triste

- Don't worry be happy- dijo Niki

- Si! Yo se que podemos hacer con esa cosa-

- Que???- preguntaron las dos

- Frisbe!!!-

Unos minutos después

TONK

Ranma se quedo parado al escuchar ese sonido dentro del Dojo

- Que dia..-

- Hola Ranma-

- Que es eso Akane?-

- Ah? Esto?-

- Si-

- Es un frizbe Ñingetsu-

- Yo diría que más bien intentaste cocinar otra vez y ese fue el resultado-

- Baka- y le estrello el Frezbe Ñingetsu(por no decir intento de pastel) en la cabeza

Ranma proseguía con su entrenamiento, solo que esta vez lo realizaba en el patio trasero del dojo de los Tendo, trataba de concentrarse pero unos gritos a lo lejos no lo dejaban

[A lo lejos]

Tres chicas corrían de un lado a otro atrás de un balón

[Donde Ranma]

Al escuchar tal alboroto Ranma perdió la concentración y decidió ir a ver que pasaba

-que acaso no piensan dejarme entrenar!!!!!!-

[A lo lejos]

Niki, Miki y Akane se pasaban el balón

- Ahora Akane brinca por el balón y remata- decía Miki mientras pateaba el balón hacia arriba

- Esta bien!- contesto Akane mientras corría hacia el balón

Niki comenzó a reírse malvadamente

- Buajajajajajaja aunque dispares con toda tu fuerza no lograras meterme un gol!!!! Buajajajajajajajajaja-

[Donde Ranma]

-Que diablos se supone que están haciendo??- decía Ranma mientras caminaba hacia ellas

[A lo lejos]

- vamos Akane, ese balón va fácil!!!!- gritaban las hermanas locas mientras veían como Akane trataba de alcanzar el balón

[Con Ranma]

- Algún día podré comprenderlas????????-

[Ya no tan lejos]

Akane recibió el balón y lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas, justo en ese momento llego Ranma

- Que se supone que están haciendo??- decía mientras miraba con cara de enojo a Niki

- Nosotros??? Solo estamos jugando fútbol-

En ese momento Miki le grito a Niki

- Niki Cuidado!!!!!!!-

- A si!- Niki se movió y se puso a un lado de Ranma

- Que pa...-

Ranma callo al piso noqueado

- Niki por que no detuviste el balón?????- preguntaron Miki y Akane

- es que vi a Ranma y quise ver con que fuerza pateaba Akane-

- como que con que fuerza????-

- para ver si lograbas dejar noqueado a Ranma y por lo que veo ya estas agarrando más fuerza en tus piernas, así como agilidad, además parece que ya corres más rápido-

Ranma estaba medio conciente y logro escuchar lo que decían

= fuerza, agilidad, rapidez????Es lo que logran con este entrenamiento????? Como?????=

- Eso crees Niki??-

- Sip-

- Entonces creo que ya podemos seguir con la otra face del entrenamiento- dijo Miki

- Cual???- preguntaron Niki y Akane

- Estrategia-

- Estrategia???????????-

Continuara.........

Aquí tienen el new chapter de "el poder de tu imaginación" se que me tarde pero ya entre a la uni y como que eso me quita tiempo, pero se hace lo que se puede

Bueno aquí los reviews

**Sakurajin-chan:** que bueno que te gusto el Cáp. Y sobre lo que dices de picoro...no, aun no se ha dado cuenta de que le robamos la ropa(Shakka se encuentra en las oficinas generales de Dark Toby Productions cuando una sombra verde se aparece delante de ella en ropa interior...

- Engendro del demonio debuelveme mi ropa!!!!!!!!!!!-

- Ah?! Hola cosa verde...digo Pikoro, a que se debe tu visita???-

- Quiero mi ropa!!!!!!-

- A si...lo siento pero por el momento no podemos dártela, si me haces el favor pasa con mi asistente y te dara un recibo para que puedas recogerla luego-

- Pero...!!!-

Shakka se levanto y camino hacia el

- Siento no poder seguir atendiéndote pero mis fans me esperan-

-Pero..-

- Gusto en verte-

lo encamina hasta la puerta

- Adiós!!!-

- Pero...-

- Ah! y lindos boxers de corazoncitos-

Cerró la puerta y camino a su escritorio

- Ah!! Estos personajes, lo único que saben es exigir-

Shakka se sienta y continúa escribiendo los reviews)

Bueno creo que ya se dio cuenta

**Jade Saotome Kusagami:** Pues si estoy escribiendo esto es que si me dejaste review, pero en fin, me da mucho gusto que te guste mi forma de escribir, espero tener más reviews tuyos

**Ale-chan:** Eso del desayuno lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho y se me ocurrió ponerlo en ese Cáp...y sobre lo que dices, lo confieso, si, cocino mal, pero para eso se inventaron las sopas de vaso(-salve marucchan!!!!- dice Shakka mientras se arrodilla frente al altar con una sopa de vaso recién hecha)

**Hayi-OS:** la verdad no se quien seas pero gracias por nominarme en los anime awards (voten por mi)


End file.
